Power Rangers Bio Force vs Power Rangers Samurai! The Epic Movie!
by BoukenNate94
Summary: Thanks to the Syndicate's actions on Earth, the Nighlok have returned and are preparing to take revenge for Master Xandred's death! Who can stop them? Only the combined efforts of the Samurai Rangers and Bio Force Rangers! NOTE: This takes place around Episodes 42-50 of Bio Force! (P.S. It includes a sneak peak for the series after Bio Force is done!)


As we begin, shots of episodes from _Power Rangers Samurai_ and _Power Rangers Super Samurai_ are shown, all in black and white as a narrator talks over events. "Ah Yes! This is the moment you've all been waiting for!" the narrator begins as a shot of all six Samurai Rangers standing together is shown. "Many years ago in ancient Japan, demonic creatures from the Netherworld known as Nighloks invaded our world!" As he says this, the traditional shots of Moogers attacking people in Japan are shown. "But Samurai warriors, known as the Power Rangers Samurai, defeated the Nighlok with Power Symbols, sealing them away into the Netherworld." As they say this, the shot of the Red Samurai Ranger drawing his Fire Symbol is shown, followed by the shadow shot of the five Samurai Rangers. "However, many years later, the Nighlok rose again, intending to throw the human world into chaos and misery in hopes of flooding the Earth with the waters of the Sanzu River." The ship within the Netherworld is shown rising from the Sanzu River waters, followed by the shot of Master Xandred walking up with his sword. "But their efforts were foiled by the 18th Generation of Samurai Rangers, led by the 19th Leader, Jayden Shiba!" A shot of the five Samurai Rangers standing together with their Spin Swords readied and posing is shown. "Along with a little help. . ." Antonio is shown transforming into the Gold Ranger, "the Samurai Rangers fought bravely, and through their efforts, the evil Master Xandred was defeated for good!" First, a shot of the six unmorphed Samurai Rangers is shown, followed by the shot of the Samurai Megazord making its final attack against Master Xandred, destroying him. "With the Nighlok defeated, the Samurai Rangers all returned to their normal lives, awaiting the day when the world may need them again. . ." the final shot of Antonio, Kevin, Mia, Emily and Mike leaving the Shiba house is shown. Then fade to black. 

"But little did the Samurai Rangers know, that the worst had yet to come!" the narrator continues. "For in the near future, the universe stands upon the brink of destruction as an empire of mutants, known as the Syndicate Space Empire, attempts to conquer Earth and finish its conquest of the entire universe!" The shots of the Syndicate's fleet bombarding Earth is shown. "But a new generation of heroes protects Earth against the threat of the Syndicate!" As he says this, silhouettes of the seven Bio Force Rangers walking forward, unmorphed, are all shown. "Assigned by the Military Organization of Bio Force as the last stage of defense against the Syndicate, these seven brilliant young men and women proudly bear the name of . . . THE POWER RANGERS BIO FORCE!" As this happens, the seven silhouettes vanish behind a flash of light, then appear Morphed in place, followed by a series shot of the seven, then a shot of all seven together with the Power Rangers Bio Force logo appearing behind them as the voice over ends. "But little do these two teams of warriors know" the narrator continues, "that their paths are destined to cross!" As this happens, a shot of Earth is shown, followed by the two teams of Rangers appearing in line on both sides of it, the seven Bio Force Rangers on the right, and the six Samurai Rangers on the left. "Now sit back as you enjoy. . ." then as the title appears on the screen, the voices of the Samurai Rangers and Bio Force Rangers are heard reading it out.

 **Power Rangers Bio Force vs. Power Rangers**

 **Samurai! The Epic Movie!**

Then the screen fades to black, the caption PRESENT DAY appearing on the screen.

A rhinoceros beetle-like mutant is standing on the beach with two Armoroids standing at his side, while the Rangers are fighting Reptilitrons.

Shelby runs up a rocky area, dodging two blows from Reptilitrons, and then throws a roundhouse kick back to knock her two attackers into the ocean. "Bio Sniper!" she calls out as she holds up her weapon and open fires, shooting down several more Reptilitrons as they walk up.

Jordan jumps up as she points two Jet Blasters forward, open firing from below and shooting two five Reptilitrons. As she lands, she flips under a horde, then holding her arms out, she spins around on her right foot as she open fires with her blasters, shooting down all the Reptilitrons that surround her.

Aaron flips over the back of a Reptilitron, slashes it, then blocks off three Reptilitrons who attempt to attack him with the blade of his Bio Axe. He pushes them back with his blade, then spins around in a rightward stroke with his Axe, striking his five Reptilitrons who run up to him down.

Tosha runs forward, and lunges her Bio Lance forward, using it to launch herself up and onto a rocky mountain, landing right into the middle of a horde of Reptilitrons, four in front of her, five behind her. She kicks one in front her down, then lunges her lance behind her. The Reptilitron grabs the blade, and swinging her lance in a rightward stroke, she swings the Reptilitron around. The Reptilitron knocks into the other three Reptilitrons on the other side, the four falling back and into the ocean. Then Tosha turns around and charges forward, slashing through two Reptilitrons that charge up to her. Then she flips over the back of the third Reptilitron, and then kicks the last Reptilitron back. The Reptilitron bumps into his friend, and losing their balance, they also fall into the ocean.

Riley jumps back, then cartwheels to the left to dodge a blow from a Reptilitron, landing right in the middle of a group of Reptilitrons. He turns around behind him, shooting down three Reptilitrons behind him with his Bio Crossbow, then turning forward and shooting down four more.

John runs forward, slashing on his left and right with his two Sky Swords. He slashes down two Reptilitrons at his side, than spins around in a leftward stroke, slashing down two more Reptilitrons to his side. He roundhouse kicks two more, then crosses his two blades in an "X" shape as he blocks a blow from his left. He knocks his attacker back, then spins around, crossing his arms as she slashes in a leftward and rightward stroke, slashing down four Reptilitrons as they each try to move in on him.

Colt slashes two Reptilitrons from the top of a rocky mountain area, then jumps down, slashing two Reptilitrons on his right as he lands. He then docks at another blow, elbows his attacker in the chest, roundhouse kicks back, then slashes backward at another Reptilitron.

A shot of all seven Rangers fighting around the beach is shown. As the Rangers are shown coming together, a red glow is shown in a gap between two rocks, an eye appearing. The camera zooms in on the glow. Octoroo, the cephalopod-headed Nighlok, is shown holding his staff up to his eyes, viewing the Rangers' fight from the Netherworld. "Ooh-ah-ooh!" he says. "This is fantastic!" He looks around him. "The Sanzu River is finally rising again!" Octoroo turns around, another Nighlok appearing behind him. The Nighlok has an angel-like appearance, with a black and red color, his wings folded behind him, a sword hanging on his left hip and a demonic yellow face. "Well Teraxu," Octoroo says, "it appears that the new Lord's influence over our world is working!" "Yes indeed!" Teraxu says. "It looks like his plan will actually work after all!" "Oh it will!" Octoroo says. "Our new Master has brought us this far! With his help, we will flood the human world, and have our revenge on those insolent Samurai Rangers! They will pay dearly for what they did!"

The seven Rangers all run up in line, standing against the mutant and the Armoroids. "You're outnumbered now Syndicate!" Colt says as he holds up his Bio Blade. The two Armoroids step forward. "Numbers alone aren't good enough!" one says. The two draw their swords and hold them together, their double sword attack hitting the Rangers with the Syndicate Logo appearing. The Rangers all take out their Morphers as they jump forward. "Bio Fighter Mode!" they all call out. And as they do, the Syndicate Logo attack hits them, but as the smoke appears from the resulting impact, the seven Rangers step forward, transformed into Bio Fighter Mode. As they do, they throw a counter attack at the two Armoroids with their swords. The two take the slashes and are both blown back from the attacks. The two drop their swords and groan in pain as they fall back in a fiery explosion.

The Rangers look forward at the mutant. "Time to wrap this fight up!" Colt says. He holds his arms up as he summons the Bio Force Bazooka in his hands. "Bio Force Bazooka!" he calls out. "Bio Tags! Set!" the other Rangers call out as they insert their Bio Tags into the sides of the weapon. Colt takes out his own Bio Tag and inserts it into the back slot of it, locking it in. "Bio Tag!" he says. "Set!" " _Bio Force!_ " the voice announces. " _Red Charge! Activated!_ " The other Rangers take Colt's back, Jordan, Riley and Shelby on his right and John, Aaron and Tosha on his left. The targeting sensor on the Bazooka is shown locking onto the mutant. "Fire!" Colt calls out, and pulls the trigger. The Bazooka fires and the mutant takes the hit, groaning in pain and clutching his stomach as he falls back in a fiery explosion.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ everyone watches on the screen as the Rangers look on at their victory. Cassara turns around. Darkarus just groans in disgust, while Agolian turns away. Cassara walks over to the console and pulls out the laser control blaster. "It's not over yet." she says calmly, and pulls the trigger.

The mutant is zapped with the ship's lasers and grows to giant size. The Rangers look up, and Colt takes out his Morpher. "Time for the big guns!" he says.

Inside the Zord Holding Bay, all fourteen Zords deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

Colt jumps into the Bio Speeder and he, Riley, Aaron and John engage their Morphers to their control panels. "Activate Ultrazord!" he says. He, Riley and Aaron hit the "*" keys on their Morphers while John hits the combination button on his. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces and the Bio Ultrazord sequence is shown, shorted up to show the first shot, and skipping to the final shot of the Bio Voyager's front end attaching to the chest, and the blades of the Flyer Chopper attaching to the Megazord's head. The Rangers are all shown logging into the Ultrazord's completed cockpit as they call out "Complete! Bio Ultrazord!"

The Bio Ultrazord stands against it's enemy, and walks forward. "Fire!" Aaron calls out as he points forward. The Bio Ultrazord holds its left arm forward as it open fires on the mutant with its lasers. "Slash attack!" John says as he pushes his control stick forward, and the Bio Ultrazord slashes at the mutant in an "X" shape with its Saber. "Full Power!" the seven Rangers call out as they all point forward. The Ultrazord glows as it holds its arms out. The energy auras of the Bio Force Megazord, Bio Battle Megazord, Bio Flyer Megazord and Bio Voyager Megazord appear as they're launched at the mutant. First the Bio Force Megazord slashes with its saber, then the Bio Battle Megazord slashes with its saw arm, the Bio Flyer Megazord slashes with both its blades, and then the Bio Voyager Megazord strikes with its right arm in a karate chop. The mutant takes all four hits. Then the Bio Ultrazord moves forward a huge energy blast erupts from its chest, striking the mutant and sending it down in a fiery explosion.

The Rangers walk into the Bio Base Command Center. Dawson and Maddox are waiting for them. "Nice work!" Maddox says excitedly. "Yes!" Dawson says. "Very nice!" "Anything else you need us for Colonel?" Colt asks. Dawson shakes his head. "No." he says. "You're all free to go now! Dismissed!" The Rangers all smile as Maddox and Dawson turn away and they walk out. "So what's for dinner today Riley?!" Jordan asks excitedly. "Well. . ." Riley begins. "Who cares?!" Colt says. "I'm so hungry why don't we just go out today?!" "YAY!" Jordan and Shelby say simultaneously and everyone rushes to the truck.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ Darkarus bands his hands on the main console. "THOSE STUPID RANGERS!" he says angrily. "They're always annoying me! Getting in my way! I can't believe this!" Cassara looks to him. "I can always select another Commander to deploy General!" she says. Darkarus stops growling and turns to Cassara . "You know what Captain. . ." he begins.

The doors to the bridge open and Ragnos walks in, over to Agolian. "Your Majesty!" he says. Agolian turns to him. "The ship's forward sensors are picking up a mysterious darkness approaching approaching the fleet from the front!" "What?!" Agolian asks, outraged. Darkarus points forward. "Look!" he says.

Everyone looks forward to see a cloud of darkness, which is closing in on the ship. "What is this?!" Darkarus asks. As the cloud nears the bridge, the two Armoroids stand in front of Agolian and cross their spears in front of him. Ragnos steps forward to the very front and draws his sword, while Darkarus readies his hammer. As the cloud comes closer, it suddenly passes through the bridge, and as the cloud vanishes, a cloaked figure appears within.

"Who is this guy?!" Cassara says as she stands in between Ragnos and Darkarus and the two Armoroids. Ragnos raises his blade. "Who are you?!" he demands. "And what do you mean by intruding into the presence of His Majesty?!" Darkarus asks. "Stop!" Agolian's voice says. Everyone turns around. "Stand down!" Agolian says as he steps off his throne. Ragnos and Darkarus stand aside as Agolian steps forward, while the cloaked figure just stands in place at the very front of the bridge. "What business do you have with my Empire. . .intruder?" Agolian asks very formally. "Excuse my intrusion." the figure says. "I am General Ackulos! Lord of the Netherworld!" "Netherworld?" Cassara asks. "What's that?" "An alternate world that exists parallel with the world you seek to conquer!" Ackulos responds. "Fascinating!" Cassara says. "Hm!" Ragnos says. "You still haven't explained what business you have with His Majesty Emperor Agolian!" Darkarus says. "And I suggest you talk fast, because you already have one strike for breaking and entering!"

"Allow me to explain my crisis!" Ackulos says. "For several years, my entire race has been trapped in the Netherworld! Our former Lord, Master Xandred was destroyed! But now, your actions on Earth have allowed us to rise again!" "I don't understand!" Agolian says. Ackulos chuckles. "You see," he says, "my people are called Nighlok! They can only survive through the waters of the Sanzu River in the Netherworld! When our last Master Xandred was destroyed, the Sanzu River dried away and we were left to lie at the very bottom! But your actions on Earth, and the misery and despair you've caused, has allowed the Sanzu Rivers to rise again by my influence!"

"How was your Master destroyed?" Ragnos asks. "Master Xandred's goal," Ackulos says, "was to flood the Earth with the waters of the Sanzu River by causing misery, despair and woe across the human world! But then his efforts were foiled and he was destroyed by the Power Rangers!" "Power Rangers?!" Agolian asks surprised. "Yes!" Ackulos says. "There were six Samurai warriors who used power symbols to transform into Power Rangers! They destroyed Master Xandred and forced my entire race into exile for two years! But now, thanks to your efforts, we have risen again and now, as the new Lord of the Nighloks, I intend to draw the Samurai Rangers back together and destroy them for revenge on Master Xandred!"

"What do you want from us then?" Darkarus asks. "I have a plan!" Ackulos says. "Now that we're able to pass into the human world again, we intend to continue on with our conquest of the human world!" Agolian chuckles a bit. "You're gravely mistaken then!" he says. "For this world belongs to the Syndicate Space Empire! So if you intend on taking our world, then I'm afraid you'll have to be killed!" He snaps his fingers and the two Armoroids raise their swords. "Let me finish!" Ackulos says. "Very well then!" Agolian says. He pulls his hand back and the Armoroids back down, though they keep their blades raised. "I wish to form an alliance with your Empire!" Ackulos says. "With your help, we'll be unstoppable and the Power Rangers will be no more!"

Agolian steps forward. "What do we get in return for helping you then?!" he asks. Ackulos chuckles. "You see," he says, "I'm aware that you're having problems with your own Power Rangers. We both have a mutual enemy! We both have our own Power Rangers that we both with to destroy. So if we were able to combine forces, not only will we be able to destroy the Samurai Rangers, but the Bio Force Rangers that have been screwing around and messing up with your intentions can be destroyed as well!" Agolian chuckles. "That's very intriguing." he says, "But you also claim to want to conquer the human world!" Ackulos gives a bit of a chuckle as well. "That's where I'll compromise!" he says. "Our objective is to simply destroy the human world and inhabit it! We care nothing for those who control the planet! If we are able to live on the planet, you can have it for all we care! We just want to inhabit it!"

"Very tempting!" he says. "It would guarantee Earth to be a far easier planet to control!" "Yes!" Ackulos says. Agolian turns to Ragnos. "Hm!" Ragnos says as he nods. Agolian nods back. "Very well!" he says, chuckling. He steps forward and extends his hand. "You have yourself a deal. . .General Ackulos!" he says. Ackulos takes his hand, chuckling. "Very good Emperor Agolian!" he says. "So what do you need from us?" Agolian asks. "I have a plan for this!" Ackulos says. "But first things first. . ."

At the Bio Base, Maddox is at the main console, typing through the main screen. As she does, the screen zooms in toward a small location, the area glowing red. "That's weird." she says. Dawson looks over. "What is it Julia?" he asks. Maddox points toward the screen as Dawson walks up to her. "The sensors are picking up signs of an abnormal energy reading in the upper northeastern side of the city!" Maddox says. "Syndicate?" Dawson asks. Maddox shakes her head. "No." she says. "Should we get the Rangers to check it out?" Dawson asks. "Well the place where they said they were going to eat is pretty close." Maddox says. "I'll call them in a bit!" Dawson nods.

The Rangers all walk out of a Chinese Buffet. "That was some good food!" Tosha says. "I'm full!" "We should come here again soon!" Riley says. "I love Chinese!" "Well," John says, "next time is my choice and I want chicken wings!" "Wait what are you talking about?!" Aaron asks. "It'll be my choice and I want steak!" "You always want steak!" John says. "Well you always want chicken wings!" Aaron says. "Well. . ." John begins, but as the Rangers get back to the truck, they hear screaming in the distance and all look back. "Sounds like trouble!" Colt says. "Let's go!" The Rangers all rush into the distance.

The Rangers all run up in the usual lineup of Shelby, Riley, Jordan, Colt, John, Aaron and Tosha from left to right. They look forward as they see a group of completely new foot soldiers attacking civilians as they run away. Featuring a red, brown and yellow color scheme, the foot soldiers appear to resemble catfish in appearance, their heads red with an open jaw with sharp teeth and red spikes protruding out of the sides. Their bodies are yellow with brown and red-colored scale-like armor, red spikes protruding from the shoulder-pads and on their arms are brown gauntlets with white spikes extending from the forearms and knuckles. They wear simple brown leather boots and all of them are wielding short katana, red spikes protruding from the back side of the curved blade. As the civilians run away, the foot soldiers all eye the Rangers, making strange gurgling noises as they all look in confusion, tilting their heads. "What the Hell are these things?!" Aaron asks. "They're not Syndicate!" John says. "Maybe they're foot soldiers working for Akihiro!" Shelby suggests. John shakes his head. "Akihiro couldn't raise an army this big in so little time!" he says. "He's not that good!" "Well it doesn't matter who sent them!" Colt says. "First we stop them! Then we ask questions!" The Rangers all nod and take out their Bio Tags. Colt holds his up at the ready. "Ready?!" he calls out. The others hold up theirs. "Ready!" they respond. The seven insert their Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches as they call out "Bio Force! Override!" They Morph instantly without showing their usual sequence. As they Morph, they're all holding their Bio Power Weapons. "Attack!" Colt calls out, and the seven charge forward. The sea foot soldiers all charge forward and meet in place, the camera pulling away to show all seven Rangers fighting.

John comes forward, slashing left and right and slashing down two of the soldiers on each side before bringing his two Sky Swords together to parry an attack then slashing diagonally with his right sword. Then he quickly moves his right sword behind him to parry a blow at him back, than turns away in a leftward sweep as he slashes his attacker with his left sword. Then he launches his left elbow back, elbowing another soldier in the face, sending it flying back.

Shelby flips back as two foot soldiers bring their swords together and slash at her, than aims her Bio Sniper forward and fires two shots, taking both down. Then as two more come in from behind her, Shelby comes down and sweeps her right leg in a low kick, knocking them off their feet. Then she comes up and aims her Sniper to the left, firing three times and shooting down three foot soldiers, then turns around and fires four more shots, shooting down four more.

Aaron jumps over one of the soldier's heads and brings his Bio Axe down in a downward strike, slashing down one before turning to the left and holding the blade up in a defensive position, parrying an attack from two soldiers that come at him. Another attacks him from behind, but Aaron brings his right foot up in a kick, knocking it back, then sweeping his left foot in a leftward stroke, tripping his two attackers as he knocks them off his feet. Then he sweeps to the left, turning around in a 360 degree as he slashes his Axe, taking down five more foot soldiers that come at him from all directions.

Colt twists a soldier's blade to the right with his Bio Blade before elbowing it in the face, then bringing his blade up in an upward strike as he slashes it. Two more come at him and slash at him, but Colt, thinking fast, flips forward, under the blades, than sweeps behind him to the left in a slashing motion, taking out the two attackers. Then he quickly gets up and charges forward, slashing down one on his left and one on his right before sweeping to the right and slashing down one more.

A foot soldier slashes at Jordan's front. Jordan crosses her two arms in a defensive position, blocking the blow. Then she pushes back, knocking her attacker back, then sweeps her right leg in a rightward movement as she roundhouse kicks her attacker back. Then another comes at her from her right, but she quickly turns around, knocking her attacker off-guard with her right blaster then knocking it back with her left blaster barrel. Then she aims her right blaster to the left, firing two shots that shoot down two of them, than holds both her blasters out, spinning around in a leftward motion as she fires away, shooting down several foot soldiers around her.

Three of the soldiers slash at Riley in a downward strike. Riley holds up his Bio Crossbow in a defensive position, blocking the blows. He pushes back and throws the three soldiers back. Two more come at him, slashing their blades at him, but he flips out of the way and aims his Crossbow forward, firing two shots and taking them down before looking forward and firing three shots on his left and four shots on his right, taking out one foot soldier with each shot.

Tosha lunges her Bio Lance forward and one of the foot soldiers grabs the front end. Tosha swings it around in a rightward motion and the foot soldier goes sailing back, bumping into three more of its allies as it hits them and knocking them all back.

Aaron strikes down two more, but then looks in front of him, gasping. A small gap in between the concrete on the ground glows red as three more foot soldiers suddenly appear out of it. Aaron gasps and holds up his Axe in a defensive position as five more of the foot soldiers gang up on him and push him back against a wall. Aaron groans. "These guys just keep coming!" he says. John groans as two more strike at him and he holds up his two Sky Swords in a defensive position, striking in an "X" motion to knock his two attackers back. "Yeah!" he says. "But where from?!" Another gap in between a stone wall glows red as five more foot soldiers pass through it.

A large, one-storied house is shown. At the top of the front door is a large, white-colored crown-shaped logo. An alarm goes off as the crown flashes red. A young man is shown kneeling down in a small room, dressed in a gray jacket. His back is to the camera, but he appears to be white and his hair is ear-length, a light-brown color. As the alarm starts, his eyes are shown opening as he looks back. He gets to his feet and races out.

The seven Bio Force Rangers all line up back-to-back in a circle, holding up their weapons in a defensive position as the foot soldiers all surround them. "Anyone got any ideas?!" Aaron asks. "Colt?! John?!" The Rangers all look around. Colt looks up and gasps. The group of foot soldiers separate as Teraxu walks up, laughing as he comes forth. The Rangers all look forward. "Syndicate!" Aaron says. "Who are you?!" John demands. Teraxu laughs. "Syndicate?" he asks. "Don't know what you're talking about! But now you're about to face the power of the Sanzu River!" He draws his sword on his left hip and holds it up as he prepares to attack. But as he moves in, a wave of fire suddenly comes in from the right and strikes at the foot soldiers, destroying them. Teraxu gasps. "My Moogers!" he says Teraxu says as he looks to the side. "What?! Huh?!" the Rangers say as they look to the left.

Standing to the left is another Red Ranger. His suit is colored red on the arms and torso, while the rest is black from the waist down. His gloves are white with a black line running around near the end, and his boots are red with a black line as well. His chest features a black "Y" running down, almost looking like a samurai's robe where the two front ends meet, and the crown logo we saw earlier is on his left breast, though this time its gold with black outlines. Across his waist is a gold belt with a round buckle. On his right hip is a small black holster, with a cover folded over it, and on his left hip is a small, empty gold slot. His helmet is colored completely red, except on the front is the Japanese kanji "火" which means fire. The Red Ranger stands in a readied position as he holds a sword in his right hand to his right. He stands up straight and rests his sword on his shoulder. A series shot of each of the Rangers gasping in shock as they look on is shown. "You'll go no further Nighlok!" the Red Ranger says as he looks forward. Teraxu laughs. "Just the person I was looking for!" he says. Still resting his sword on his shoulder, the Red Ranger charges forward and Teraxu does too.

Aboard the _Great Chimaera,_ the screen at the front of the bridge is shown as the Red Ranger engages Teraxu. Agolian sits at his thrown, Ackulos right in front of him, Ragnos stands on Agolian's right, and Darkarus, Cassara and the two Armoroids stand at his left. "So this is that Red Samurai Ranger you spoke of?" Agolian asks. Ackulos nods. "Yes!" he says. "And his appearance is all part of my plan! It's all going as I have foreseen!"

The Red Ranger retreats back as he gets hit, groaning, though he still manages to still stand. Teraxu laughs to himself. The Red Ranger holds up a red disc and holds up his sword with the grip upward. "Let's see how you like this!" he says and locks the list over the grip of his sword. Then he holds the blade up. "Spin Sword!" he says, then he holds his left hand up and spins the red disc, his Spin Sword glowing red as it suddenly bursts into flames. The Bio Force Rangers all look on and gasp. "Oh how cool!" Jordan says. "Blazing Strike!" he calls out and charges forward. He slashes at Teraxu in a leftward stroke. Teraxu holds up his sword in a defensive position, but the blade breaks through the defense and he takes a slash across the chest and is knocked back as the Red Ranger brings his sword up and then down in another slash. Taking the hit, Teraxu is knocked back against a wall. Then, suddenly, his body turns gray as if he's starting to turn to stone.

"Out of water already?!" he says as he groans. He looks forward. "We'll finish this later then Red Ranger!" he says and retreats back, vanishing within a gap between a wall and a door as it glows red. The Red Ranger runs up and sheaths his sword as he de-morphs, revealing himself to be the person we saw earlier. The camera pans around to finally reveal his face. "So now even Nighlok are appearing?!" he whispers to himself. "What if. . .?" he begins as the Bio Force Rangers run up. "Hey!" Colt calls out. The Red Ranger looks back behind him at the seven. "You're the Red Samurai Ranger aren't you?!" Colt asks. The seven de-morph. Jordan steps forward. "Thank you so much for saving us!" she says excitedly with a smile. The Red Ranger just keeps a serious expression. "No need to thank me." he says. "Protecting people from Nighlok is what I do. I am a Samurai after all!"

"Samurai?!" Aaron asks. "I've heard about you guys!" John says as he steps forward. "But if I'm correct, I thought you defeated the Nighlok already." The Red Ranger nods. "I thought that too!" he says. "But something's going on." He starts to walk away. "Wait!" Colt calls out and the Red Ranger looks back. "Didn't you have teammates in fighting off the Nighlok?" Colt asks. The Red Ranger nods. "I did." he says, "But they're all scattered around the world. I'm going to summon them now!" He starts to walk away again, but Colt runs forward to stop him. "Let us help!" he says. The Red Ranger looks at him, confused, "Help?" he asks. Colt nods. "Protecting the world from the Nighlok is the mission of you Samurai Rangers!" he says.

Then he walks behind the Red Ranger so that he's in front of the other Rangers again, than looks back at him. "Well," he says, "protecting the world is also the mission of us Bio Force Rangers! And that includes Nighlok!" The Red Ranger looks at Colt, who smiles slightly at him. The Red Ranger looks at the other Rangers, who nod with smiles. Then the Red Ranger looks to Colt and returns the smile. "I'm Jayden!" he says. "Jayden Shiba! The Red Samurai Ranger!" Colt smiles. "I'm Colt!" he says. Then he turns to the others. "And these are my friends! John!" John nods and gives a slight two-finger salute. "Tosha!" Tosha smiles as she gives a peace sign. "Shelby!" Shelby smiles as she waves her hand. "Jordan!" Jordan smiles as she waves. "Aaron!" Aaron just gives a thumbs up. "And Riley!" he says. Riley smiles with a nod. Jayden nods. "Come with us!" Colt says. Jayden nods and follows the seven as they walk away.

Ackulos laughs to himself. "They've taken the bait!" he says. "Now for the plan to take effect! I must return to the Netherworld to speak with my subordinates!" Agolian nods. "I'll give you Syndicate assistance then!" he said. He turns to Darkarus and Cassara. "Darkarus!" he says. "Yes sir!" Darkarus says. "For now," Agolian says, "I want you and Cassara to take two Armoroids, four mutant commanders and the Reptilitrons to assist Ackulos!" Darkarus nods. "Yes sir!" he says and turns to Cassara. "Let's go Lieutenant!" he says, and the two walk off the bridge with Ackulos. Ragnos walks over to Agolian as he laughs to himself.

Jayden sits in the Bio Base's lounge. Jordan and Shelby sit at his side, looking at him. Riley, Aaron and Tosha all watch from a distance. "So how did you finally defeat the Nighlok then?" Jordan asks excitedly. "Well. . ." Jayden begins, and he keeps talking, dialogue inaudible, as the camera pans away to show Colt, John and Maddox standing near the entrance, Maddox looking on. "I'm guessing that Nighlok creature he was talking about is that thing the sensors were picking up earlier." she says. "Well," John says, "whatever that Nighlok creature is, he's different from what we've faced before!" Colt looks back. "We should ask Jayden more about this." he says. "I think this whole Nighlok thing could possibly be part of some bigger threat!"

Dawson walks in from the other side and into the lounge. "We have another visitor!" he says. Everyone looks to the side as another person walks into the lounge. The person is an older man, who looks about to be in his 50s. He's dressed in an orange and black samurai robe, held by a brown belt with a white stripe along the center. "Jayden!" he says as he walks over to him. "Ji!" Jayden says "I came here just as you told me to! And I've sent word to the other Rangers to arrive at this location!" Jayden nods.

Ji looks around. "By the way," he says, "who are these people?" Dawson, Maddox, Colt and John walk in as Jayden speaks. "These are the Bio Force Rangers." he says. "They're soldiers here that protect the world as well. I ran into them during the last Nighlok attack!" The Rangers all nod. "Soldiers." Ji says. Jayden nods. "Right!" he says. "This is my mentor everyone!" Jayden says as he turns to the Rangers. "Ji!" Ji nods with a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you!" he says. "And we appreciate your help! With the absence of the other Samurai Rangers, it is very relieving to know that we have the aid of other Rangers. With the appearance of Nighlok, there can only mean one thing. . .the return of Master Xandred." "Who is that?" Dawson asks. Ji looks forward. "Master Xandred is the supreme overlord of the Nighlok!" he says. "It is only through his influence that any Nighlok are able to pass into the human world!" Jayden nods.

In the Netherworld, Ackulos speaks with Teraxu. "Those Bio Force Rangers were of only annoyance to me!" he says. "They no longer pose a threat against me!" Ackulos laughs. "And with the Red Samurai Ranger having appeared," he says, "it's only a matter of time before the Samurai Rangers are together again!" Octoroo laughs. "And once they are together, we can finally destroy them and avenge the destruction of Master Xandred once and for all!" he says excitedly. "Perhaps." Cassara 's voice says and the three Nighlok turn to their right, where Cassara and Darkarus are standing. "But I think you underestimate their strength!" she says. "You will be facing two teams of Rangers that have joined forces! And they are both trained to fight against forces like ours! Don't you think that will pose as a significant force to be reckoned with?!" Ackulos laughs. "You mutants worry too much!" he says. "We won't have to bother fighting the Rangers at all! Not after I put the next part of my plan into effect!" Cassara just scoffs.

At the Bio Base, two more people walk in. The first is a young man, African-American, short hair and dressed in a blue jacket and black pants, looking as if he was swimming. The other is a young woman, Asian-American, long beautiful black hair, and wearing black pants, a pink shirt and a blue jean jacket. Dawson walks in front of them as he guides them to the lounge. "We have two more people coming in!" he says. As the two walk in, they both smile as they see Jayden. "Jayden!" the young woman says. "Mentor!" Jayden and Ji smile as they walk up to the other two. "Mia!" Jayden says. "Kevin! It's great to see you both!" Jayden clasps hands with Kevin as Ji embraces Mia, followed by the two switching places as Jayden hugs Mia and Kevin and Ji shake hands. "We came as soon as we got the call!" Kevin says. "Yeah!" Mia says. "It sounded urgent!" Jayden nods. Then he looks behind him to the Bio Force Rangers. "Well that can wait!" he says. "First things first: these are the Bio Force Rangers!" The seven smile as they all wave. Mia smiles. "Hi!" she says. "I'm Mia!" Kevin just gives a suspicious look. "Why are they here Jayden?" he asks. "This is their home Kevin!" he says. "They were at the last Nighlok attack!" Kevin nods. "I see." he says, almost sounding like he's annoyed. Aaron gives him a look. "Well," he says, "I'm Kevin." Colt smiles. "Nice to meet you both!" he says. Mia nods with a smile while Kevin just nods slightly.

Then the alarm goes off. The Rangers all look on. "Come on!" he says and the ten Rangers all rush in. Maddox goes to the main console and types in a code. Teraxu appears on the screen in the stands of a football stadium. "That Nighlok has appeared at the Avery Park Dome on the lower eastern side!" she says. Colt turns back. "Let's go everyone!" he says and the Bio Force Rangers nod as they follow him out. Kevin and Mia look to Jayden, who nods and the three follow.

Civilians run away as Teraxu laughs, walking through the stands. "Run away like the pathetic humans you are!" he says. "Hold it!" Colt's voice calls out and from behind him, both a laser bolt and an energy arrow hit him from behind, Teraxu groaning as he's hit. "Huh?!" he says as he turns around. Colt stands as he holsters his Electro Blaster, the other Bio Force Rangers standing next to him in usual order. On the right of the team are the three Samurai Rangers. Jayden stands in the middle, while Kevin, Morphed as the Blue Samurai Ranger, stands on his left, his suit looking identical to Jayden's except its Blue, and his helmet features the kanji symbol "水" for water. On Jayden's right is Mia, Morphed as the Pink Ranger, and her suit also identical in Pink, and her helmet featuring the kanji symbol "天" for heaven or sky.

Kevin holds his giant blue bow weapon, the Hydro Bow, in his hands. Colt points forward. "That's far enough Nighlok!" he says. "Whatever you're scheming will end here!" Teraxu looks over as he notices Kevin and Mia. "So you have more Samurai allies now?!" he asks with a chuckle. "Excellent!" "You won't be laughing when we're done with you!" Aaron says as he points forward. Teraxu laughs. "We shall see!" he says and holds up his left hand as he draws his sword, snapping his fingers. Then, suddenly, from the skies, Reptilitrons appear in front of him. The Rangers all gasp. "Reptilitrons?!" John says. "What are they doing here?!" Tosha asks.

"These lizards friends of yours?" Kevin asks. Colt nods. "Come on!" he says. The Bio Force Rangers all take out their weapons and the Samurai Rangers ready their Spin Swords. "Attack!" Colt says and the ten Rangers charge forward. As the other Rangers are fighting, Jayden, with two diagonal slashes of his Spin Sword, cuts through a small part of only two Reptilitrons, breaking through the flank and running at Teraxu. He stabs at Teraxu, but before he can make it in place, an energy blast that comes in from his right hits him and sends him flying back.

The Rangers all look up to their right, as Jayden struggles up. Standing at the very top of the stands is a mysterious figure, his body looking fairly familiar to the body of Master Xandred that we saw in the flashback, though his raised left hand blocks the view of his face. Jayden gasps. "Master Xandred!" he says. But then the figure lowers his hand to reveal his face, and everyone gasps. "It's not him!" Kevin says. Ackulos laughs to himself as he starts walking down. "I am General Ackulos!" he says. He starts walking down the stands to get to Jayden. He draws his sword at his left hip. "And today will go in history as the Nighlok finally gets revenge for the death of Master Xandred!" Jayden struggles up. "Jayden!" Kevin and Mia call out, and they cut through the Reptilitrons to charge forward, but then a shadow descends from the skies and Darkarus appears as he slashes the two with his hammer in a rightward stroke. "Don't think so!" he says. The Bio Force Rangers gasp. "Darkarus?!" Aaron asks. Darkarus gives a peace sign to the Rangers. "Pleased to see me again?!" he asks. Then he does another slash with his hammer, sending the Bio Force Rangers flying back. Jayden gets up and looks around, seeing the Bio Force Rangers and Kevin and Mia all struggling on the ground. Ackulos walks over and stands in front of him, gripping his sword with both hands. "Prepare to face me now! Red Ranger!" he says.

Jayden holds his Spin Sword up and prepares to fight as Ackulos charges at him. Ackulos brings his sword in a downward slash, but Jayden holds his sword up, parrying the attack. Then he brings his left foot up in a jump kick, knocking Ackulos back, than he jumps back and takes out a mysterious Box. On the front of the box is the crown logo of the Samurai Rangers, with an extension running down the bottom. "Black Box!" Jayden calls out as he presses a button on the top. "Super Samurai Mode!" Jayden emerges from a flash of light as he powers up to Super Samurai Mode, featuring a white sleeveless coat, the logo of the back box on the back, with two tails at the end, shoulder pads, and a raised collar on the neck. The Black Box is not attached to the back of Jayden's Spin Sword.

Jayden launches himself forward and stabs at Ackulos, the blade sinking right into Ackulos' left breast. Ackulos groans in pain as he takes the hit. Jayden pushes more forward, but Ackulos just laughs. "Never thought you would be that predictable Red Ranger!" he says. Jayden gasps. "Huh?!" he says. Then he turns around. Darkarus raises his left hand an energy chain extends from his forearm as wraps around Jayden. Jayden groans as he gets pulled away and Ackulos grabs his Spin Sword by it's handle and pulls it out of his chest, laughing.

"JAYDEN!" Kevin calls out and he and Mia get to their feet and try to rush forward, but Teraxu raises his hand and fires an energy blast. "Don't interfere!" he says as he knocks the two off their feet. The Bio Force Rangers get to their feet as well and try to rush forward, but the Reptilitrons stop them, holding them back. "MOVE!" Colt says as two hold him forward with their blades pressed against his chest. With Jayden chained up, Darkarus, Ackulos and Teraxu all walk over to him as Jayden helplessly struggles. "Good work Samurai Rangers! And Bio Force Rangers!" Teraxu says. "We'll be taking the Red Ranger now!" Ackulos says. Darkarus rests his hammer on the ground and waves. "Later!" he says.

"NO!" Kevin says and getting up, he jumps forward to catch them, but is too late as the four vanish in a flash of light and he hits the ground hard. "KEVIN!" Mia says. Kevin gets up and pounds his hands on the ground. "JAYDEN!" he says. The Reptilitrons vanish and the Bio Force Rangers all look down as Kevin leans forward, weeping over Jayden.

The Bio Force Rangers, Kevin, Mia and Ji all stand in the Bio Base lounge. "Jayden was taken?!" Ji asks, clearly shocked. Kevin nods. "That Nighlok took him." Mia says. "And he was most likely taken to the Netherworld." Ji looks down, but John step forward. "No." he says. "There weren't just Nighlok there! The Syndicate was also there!" Kevin and Mia look to him. "Yeah." Colt says. "The Syndicate can be tricky! It may be too soon to assume that Jayden was taken to the Netherworld!"

Kevin looks down. "Well then let me ask you. . .soldiers this then!" he says rather rudely, then looks up. "Just where did this. . .Syndicate take our Red Ranger then?!" The Bio Force Rangers all look down. "That we can't be certain of." John says. Kevin gives a short laugh as he smirks. "Well then." he says. "Guess there really is nothing you people can do if you don't know where he was taken!" Colt steps forward. "Well we can't give up." he says. "Everything will work out if we just keep fighting!"

Kevin turns around and glares at Colt. "Don't talk like everything is going to be okay!" he says as he grabs Colt by his jacket. "Kevin. . ." Mia says. "Don't do that! This is no time to fight our friends!" Kevin lets go of Colt and looks back. "What do you mean Mia?" he asks. "I never said we were friends with these people!" He pushes Colt back with his right hand, Colt getting pushed back and Tosha and Riley are forced to catch him to prevent him from falling. "These so called 'soldiers' aren't Samurai. . .and they sure aren't the people who take battle seriously!"

Aaron growls and gets in Kevin's face. "HEY!" he says. "There's no need to say stuff like that! We want to help too!" Kevin glares at Aaron as the two are in each other's faces. "Well no one asked for your help!" he says. "And I'm not going to work with soldiers that clearly don't know how to fight the way us Samurai do!" Aaron glares back. Kevin finally looks away toward Mia. "Come on Mia!" he says. "We'll find a way to get Jayden back ourselves!" As Aaron looks away, Kevin walks out of the Bio Base. Mia runs after him. "Kevin wait!" she says. "HEY!" Tosha calls out, sounding rather mad. Ji steps forward. "I'm very sorry!" he says apologetically. "I'm sure Kevin is just in shock guys!" He runs after him. "KEVIN!" he calls out.

Aaron groans and kicks his foot against the wall hard. "Just who the Hell does that guy think he is?!" he asks angrily. "I don't like those guys!" Tosha says. "Not one bit!" Riley looks at Colt. "I don't think working with those Rangers is possible!" he says. "Well that doesn't matter!" Shelby says. "Keep in mind that we saw Darkarus and Reptilitrons there! That means that the Nighlok are working with the Syndicate and they have Jayden! If we can't work with the Samurai Rangers, we'll have to get to the bottom of this ourselves!" The Rangers all nod. John looks to Colt. "What do you say we do Colt?" he asks. Colt looks down as he thinks. "Well. . ." he says, "for now why don't we split up and find the three remaining Samurai Rangers." Everyone gasps as they look at Colt. "Were you asleep the past few minutes?!" Tosha asks. "I don't think that's a good idea!" Jordan says. "We can't get along!" Colt just smiles. "We have to at least try." he says.

A plane is shown landing on a runway as it arrives at the airport. As people start leaving the plane, a young couple, both holding hands and each carrying a suit case, are shown exiting. The man is young, Latino, short brown hair, and he's wearing khaki pants and a white t-shirt with a moss-green colored jacket. The woman is young as well, white, long beautiful blonde hair, and wearing a light yellow jacket over a white t-shirt and also wearing blue jeans that stop at her knees. The two smile at each other.

"It feels so good to be back here!" the young man says. "Yeah!" the woman says excitedly. "I can't wait to see the others!" "Sure hope Mia's learned how to cook by this point!" the man says and the two laugh. As the two are stepping out of the airport, Riley, Shelby, Tosha and Aaron all stand at the entrance, the Bio Force Truck parked behind them. Tosha looks to Riley and nods and Riley looks up. "Excuse me!" he says and the couple looks at him. "Yeah?" the man says. "Hi!" the woman says. "Can we help you?"

"Your names are Mike and Emily right?" Riley asks. The two look at each other then back at the others. "Yeah. . .?" Mike says, sounding sort of scared. Shelby jumps up and down as she claps. "Alright!" she says as she walks over, sounding excited. "We found the Green and Yellow Samurai Rangers!" Mike and Emily exchange shocked looks. "Who are you guys?!" Emily asks. Shelby smiles. "My name is Shelby!" she says as she gives a peace sign. "Its great to meet a fellow Ranger!" Mike and Emily look back at Riley, who nods. "I'm Riley!" he says and he gestures to Aaron and Tosha behind him as they walk up. "These are my friends. Aaron and Tosha." Aaron and Tosha nod as Riley says their names. "Umm. . .okay." Mike says. "Listen," Tosha says, "we know this is random and short notice, but we need you two to come with us!" "Huh?" Mike says. "It's your friend Jayden!" Aaron says. "He's in trouble!" Mike and Emily widen eyes in shock. "Jayden's in trouble?!" Emily asks. "Take us to him then!" Mike says. Riley nods and gestures toward the Bio Force Truck. "Come with us then!" he says and the six start walking toward the truck.

Kevin stands next to a lake in a storage depot area, throwing a Maddox. Mike stands a few feet away from him. "Hey!" Colt's voice calls out and the two look to their left as they see Colt walk up. "I've finally found you guys!" Colt says. Mia smiles. "Hi!" she says. Kevin groans. "I told you I'm not interested in working together!" he says angrily. Colt frowns. "Please!" he says. "If we don't stand together, Jayden may never be found and there's no way we can defeat an alliance between the Nighlok and mutants."

The three hear an approaching car engine and turn behind them as the Bio Force Truck drives up. Colt smiles as it arrives. The truck stops and the engine stops. Riley gets out of the driver's seat, Tosha out of the front, and Aaron and Shelby get out on the right and left respectively. Shelby stretches as she gets out. "What a nice ride!" she says. Mike and Emily groan as they get out of Aaron's side. "What do you mean?!" Mike asks. "I felt rather. . ." But he's interrupted as Emily looks forward and screams in excitement. Mike looks forward and smiles as well. "Mike!" Kevin says with a smile as he stands up. "Emily!" Mia says and the four Samurai Rangers run over and all greet. Mia and Emily hug as Kevin and Mike clasp hands, then the two switch places as Kevin and Emily hug and the same with Mike and Mia.

As the four are talking, dialogue inaudible, Shelby leans against the front of the truck, smiling as she watches, while Colt walks over to Riley, Aaron and Tosha. "This isn't good Colt." Tosha says. Riley nods. "We couldn't get anywhere with those two at all!" Aaron says. "They had absolutely no idea what we were saying." Colt groans. "Let's just hope John and Jordan have some luck with the last one." Tosha says. Colt nods.

Then he hears a noise in the distance and his eyes widen with horror as he looks to his right. "LOOK OUT!" he calls out, and looking to the side, the two Ranger teams all jump to different sides, the Bio Force Rangers to the left and the Samurai Rangers to the right, as a wave of fire flies at them. Kevin looks toward the flames. "Fire?" Kevin says. "Wait. . ." Then everyone looks up to see a rising flame, a figure appearing within.

As they look further in, Jayden appears, looking forward with a dark look on his face. Kevin and Mia both look in shock. "Jayden!" Kevin says. "You're okay?!" Mia asks. Jayden just keeps looking forward. Mike looks confused. "Is it just me or is he acting kind of weird?" he asks. Emily looks rather clueless. "What do you mean?" she asks. The Bio Force Rangers just look intently.

Then, suddenly, Jayden's serious expression suddenly turns into a sadistic smile as he holds up his cellphone-like Samuraizer device. "Go Go Samurai." he says softly as he draws the kanji symbol "火" with a few strokes of his Samuraizer, striking it when he's done. The symbol dissolves into his body as he Morphs, and he vanishes in the fire. He draws his Spin Sword then, and swings it up, the flames disappearing. The two Ranger teams gasp in shock as they look at Jayden. Now Morphed again, Jayden is now powered up in what appears to be a dark version of the Super Samurai Mode. The logo on the back is absent, Jayden's neck and gloves are now both black, and he's now clad in a black, sleeveless two-tailed coat that looks identical to the white cloak in Super Samurai Mode.

The Samurai Rangers all look in shock. Jayden looks up and holds his Spin Sword, which has his Lion Disc already locked on it, as he looks toward the Bio Force Rangers, all who hold up their fists in ready positions. Jayden strikes his Disc as his Spin Sword bursts into flames and sends a fire slash at the five in a rightward stroke. The Bio Force Rangers hold up their Bio Morphers, their tags already inside. "Override!" they call out as they hit the activation switches. The five Morph just as the slash hits them, the five getting knocked back. Jayden quickly charges forward, holding his sword to the side as he prepares to attack.

The four other Samurai Rangers just look in shock. As Jayden reaches the Rangers, he strikes in a diagonal strike, hitting Aaron across the chest, then brings his blade to the right in another strike as he hits Colt and Riley on the right before sweeping around to the right again in another slash, striking Tosha and Shelby down as well. The Samurai Rangers gasp. "Jayden!" Kevin calls out. "STOP!" he says. Jayden strikes Colt across his chest in a rightward stroke before sweeping to the left in another striking position as he hits Tosha behind him. Mia looks on in shock. "This can't be." she says. Jayden brings his blade down in another diagonal strike as he hits Riley, then again in another rightward strike against Shelby. "What's going on?!" Mike asks desperately. As the other four Rangers are down, Jayden hits Aaron in a diagonal strike then again in two strikes from both left and right. "Why is Jayden doing this?!" Emily asks sadly. Jayden strikes his Disc again as his Spin Sword bursts into flames. "Blazing Strike!" he says and sends another slash attack in a leftward stroke of his sword. The slash hits the five Rangers and they are blown away, all five hitting the wall of a nearby building as they fall back and hit the ground, all groaning in pain.

Jayden looks on, then turns to his left to the other Samurai Rangers. The four all look on. "Jayden." Kevin says. "This can't be for real!" Mike says. Jayden holds up his Spin Sword, ready for another attack. "Jayden." Mia says. Jayden fingers his disc, ready for another charge. "Stop it." Emily says quietly, than she starts shouting desperately. "PLEASE STOP! JAYDEN!" Jayden doesn't listen and spins his disc again, his blade bursting into flames. He sends a slash at the four in a leftward strike and the four all gasp as the ground in front of them is hit. The Bio Force Rangers all look up and groan as the four all fall down, each groaning as they look up. As Jayden lowers his sword, three flashes of light appear as Ackulos, Teraxu and Darkarus all appear behind him. Ackulos laughs. "Very good Red Ranger!" he says. Darkarus laughs. "Now you all have witnessed the power of the Red Samurai Ranger at his strongest: when he's under the influence of the Nighlok and Syndicate!" Colt groans as he struggles up. "I knew you all would pull a cheap stunt like this!" he says. "What did you do to Jayden?!" Kevin demands. Ackulos just laughs as he looks forward. Jayden holds up his Spin Sword as he attaches his standard Black Disc to the hilt and spins it, his Spin Sword glowing as it transforms into a brand new weapon: a giant red sword with his Fire Disc attached to the left side. "Fire Smasher!" he says as he holds it up. The Samurai Rangers all gasp as they look up. Jayden holds his sword up as it becomes engulfed in flames, then brings it down in a downward slash. The Samurai Rangers all look away as a fire slash comes at them, all sad as they prepare to die. But then, impact is heard as the fire gets closer and a voice cries out in pain.

The Samurai Rangers, surprised not to feel being burned or fried by the fire, look up and all widen their eyes as they see what they see. Colt has jumped in the way of the flame, his arms held out in a defensive position as he holds the flame back with his body, groaning as he struggles against the force of the flame. The Samurai Rangers all look shocked and the Bio Force Rangers all get up and gasp in horror. "COLT!" they all call out. Finally the flame wears off and Colt groans as he falls forward, his body glowing as he de-morphs before he hits the ground, completely phased as he falls unconscious. "Colt!" the Bio Force Rangers all call out. The Samurai Rangers run over to him, Mike and Kevin running on the left and right respectively as they try to grab him by his arms. "Oh no!" Emily says. "Are you okay?!" Kevin asks desperately as the four all grab him, trying to hoist him up.

Then Jayden walks up to them, and the Rangers all look up as Jayden raises his Fire Smasher, ready for another attack. Kevin and Mike hold up their arms in defensive position, but before Jayden can bring his sword down for another blow, a series of laser blasts and several discs hit him from the left and he gets knocked back. The Samurai Rangers all look to their right and the Bio Force Rangers look up. John stands, Morphed already and his Sky Sword in his right hand and his Jet Blaster in his left pointed directly at Jayden. Next to John stands another Samurai Ranger. His suit looks similar to that of the other Samurai Rangers. However, it is gold and the black areas, such as the waist-down area and the Y on his chest, are instead blue. His gloves and boots are also gold with a blue stripe along the ends. His helmet features the kanji symbol "光" for light. In his right hand, he holds a blue and gold blade, with what appears to be two fists at the end of the handle and the blade, and in his left, he's carrying a blue and red paper lantern-like device, a head-looking part on the top. "Mind of the golden boys join the party?!" the Gold Samurai Ranger asks.

"JOHN!" the other Bio Force Rangers call out as Jordan runs up behind them, already Morphed. She helps the other four up and they run over. As the five run over to meet the other Rangers, the Samurai Rangers look over as John and the other Gold Ranger run up in front of them. "Antonio!" Mike says. "Antonio!" Emily says as the other Bio Force Rangers run to Colt's side as well. "Colt!" Tosha says. As John looks forward, Antonio looks at his fellow Samurai Rangers. "Sorry I'm late guys!" he says, then he looks forward and gasps as he sees Jayden. "That was Jayden we attacked?!" he asks. "He's too strong for us to face!" Riley says. Jayden brings his Fire Smasher down in another slashing motion. John steps forward. "Get back guys!" he calls out, and then holds out his Sky Sword as it glows with energy. He slashes in a rightward stroke and as the two slashes collide, a huge explosion erupts, Jayden being forced to shield himself from the resulting smoke. John looks back. "Come on guys!" he says. As Jayden looks up, the smoke clears, the Rangers nowhere to be seen. As Jayden stands in place, Ackulos, Darkarus and Teraxu all walk forward to meet with him. "So those Rangers fled?!" Ackulos says. "That is good!" "We have them on the run!" Darkarus says excitedly.

Colt lies in a bed in the Bio Base medical bay, a scar on his left cheek, as Maddox puts a wet cloth on his head. The other Rangers are at his side. "Is he going to be okay?" Riley asks. Maddox shakes her head. "He was hit very hard." she says. "But I think he'll be fine!" The Rangers all nod. Maddox gets up and walks out. "Well now what do we do?" Aaron asks. John looks back at the five. "There's only one obvious answer." he says, and the five look at him. "We have to work with the Samurai Rangers now!" he says. "The Nighlok and the Syndicate are working together, and Jayden's far too strong for either one of our teams to face alone!" "Well it's not that simple John!" Shelby says. "They're being forced to fight their leader!" "Just like when we had to fight Colt. . ." Tosha says as she thinks back.

It's late at night in the city as the other five Samurai Rangers meet. Antonio stands in front. Antonio has short, black hair that is spiked up in the front, his skin lightly tanned, making him appear to be of Hispanic descent. He's dressed in a gray t-shirt with black pants and a brown sleeveless jacket over his shirt. He looks back. "I'm sorry guys!" he says. "I just know that if I had gotten here earlier, we could have saved Jayden!" The camera pans away to reveal the five meeting at a staircase near a fountain in the city. Emily stands in front of the group, leaning against the rail, Mike and Emily sit at the bottom of the stairs, and Kevin at the top. "It's not your fault Antonio!" Mike says. "Well Jayden isn't the only problem!" Mia says. "There's also the Nighlok. . .and this Syndicate Empire those other Rangers were talking about. And now they're working together." Emily looks down. "What are we going to do then?" she asks. Mike, Kevin and Antonio look down.

Then Shelby walks up from behind Antonio. "Uhh. . .excuse me?" she says politely, and the Samurai Rangers all look at her. "Shelby!" Emily says. Shelby holds up a big glass tray in her hands, revealing an apple pie. "We wanted to give you this!" she says. "In case you were hungry!" Mia smiles. "Thank you!" she says. Emily gets up and looks to Shelby. "Umm. . ." she says, "if you don't mind me asking, how is Colt?" Shelby smiles. "He's making a good recovery!" she says. "But we know you're going through a lot!" She hands the pie to Antonio, who takes it with a smile. "Just ask us if you need anything!" She smiles then skips off.

Each of the Samurai Rangers eat a slice of apple pie with paper plates that were in the tray as well and forks. "MMM!" Antonio says. "Wow is this good or what?!" The Samurai Rangers all nod. "Its even better than that tuna casserole I made!" Mia says. The other four Rangers stop mid-chew as they all make grossed-out faces and put the pie down. "Okay then. . ." Mike said. "Well. . .I got to tell you, that Red Ranger was pretty cool!" Emily nods. "Yeah!" she says. "The way he just stood against that attack. Held his own against it! Refused to give in!" Antonio nods. "They have quite the Red Ranger on their team!" he says. "And those Gold and Silver Rangers were pretty polite to me as well!" Kevin just looks down as he takes another bite. "If you ask me," Antonio continues, "those seven are excellent Rangers!" Mia smiles. "Yeah!" she says as she looks at Kevin. "They just don't quit!" Kevin looks down again as he flashes back to his conversation with Colt.

"Everything will work out if we just keep fighting!" Colt says.

Kevin snaps back. "It all seemed hopeless back there!" he says. "But. . ."

A brief flashback of Jayden launching his attack is shown, as Colt launches himself forward and jumps right in front, blocking the attack.

"Colt was the only one of us that hadn't given up at that point!" Kevin says. The Samurai Rangers all smile. "I'm sure if Jayden was in the same situation," Emily says, "he would have done the same thing without question!" Kevin looks down again. "If Jayden were in that position. . ." he begins. ". . .he'd want us to be fighting to protect this world!" Mia says with a smile. Kevin looks to Mia with a smile. Mike, Emily and Antonio nod and Kevin looks up, nodding as well.

The Bio Force Rangers are all in the lounge. Shelby and Jordan sit on the couch, watching TV and John, Riley, Aaron and Tosha are all sitting at the round table, playing poker. Dawson walks in. "Rangers?!" He calls out, and the Rangers all stand up and snap to attention. "As you were!" Dawson says. "You have visitors!" The Rangers all look as Dawson walks away and the Samurai Rangers walk in. "You guys!" Aaron says. "What do you want?!" Tosha asks. The five all look at each other, looking as if they don't know what to do. "Umm. . ." Emily says finally. "That pie you gave us was very nice! Thank you!" Riley smiles. "My pleasure!" he says. Kevin steps forward. "That's not all!" he says. "Oh?" John asks. Kevin looks down, but then he walks up to John. "We want to save Jayden!" he says. "But we also know that the Nighlok is working with your enemy!" John nods. "That's right!" Kevin looks down again, before looking toward Antonio, Mia, Emily and Mike who nod. "We think it would be good if we did work together! Us. . .eleven against our enemy!" John nods. "Couldn't agree more!" he says. Kevin extends a hand to him. "Well?" he asks. "Comrades?" He asks. John nods and takes his hand. "Comrades!" he says.

In the viewing area above the training grounds, Dawson, Maddox and Ji all look down as all the Samurai Rangers and Bio Force Rangers are training, all dressed in training gear. John and Kevin are sparring with swords, as are Riley and Mia, Mike and Aaron are sparring in hand-to-hand combat, as are Tosha and Emily, and Shelby and Jordan are in the other shooting range corner, practicing their aiming with their blasters.

Dawson and Ji smile as they watch from above. "It's good to see our teams fighting together!" Ji says. Maddox walks up to him, the Black Box in her hands. "Excuse me?" she says and Ji looks to her. "You said that this device gives your Samurai Rangers more power?" she asks. Ji nods. "That's the Samurai Rangers' most powerful weapon!" Maddox looks at it with fascination. "Well this thing is just phenomenal!" she says. "You mind if I take a look at it! I think I may actually know a way to give this thing even more power!" Ji nods. "You may!" he says. "Thanks!" Maddox says with a smile and walks out. Dawson looks back and smiles. "Julia has an extreme fascination with technology!" he says. Ji nods with a smile.

The two look down as the two teams continue to train. "Those teams may work together." Dawson says. "But with your Red Ranger brainwashed and ours out of commission, I fear that there may be little hope for us to win this battle!" Ji looks up at him. "I think I may know a way to save Jayden!" he says and Dawson looks at him. "I need to go find someone though!" Ji says. "I'll be back!" Dawson nods as Ji walks out of the room, then goes back to looking down.

Jayden brings his Fire Smasher down in a downward strike and the strike hits the Earth in a put, creating a gap in the Earth. Then, quite suddenly, red sea water starts to pour in from the hole until it completely fills in the pit, forming a lake. Jayden stands by as Ackulos laughs. "Now we'll be unstoppable!" he says. Cassara walks over to him. "Just what exactly did you do here?" she asks. Ackulos scoffs and walks over to Jayden as he puts his hand on his shoulder. "By using the Red Ranger's Symbol Power over Fire, I'm able to weaken the Earth and make it far easier to flood the Earth with the waters of the Sanzu River! And it is through this that I will be able to bring more of my kind into the Human world!" Cassara looks down. Darkarus and Teraxu walk over to him as Octoroo stands at his side. Darkarus turns around as he holds out his arms. "Behold!" he says. The camera reveals a large army behind them. Massive hordes of both Reptilitrons and Moogers are shown. In the front are the two Armoroids and four Serpenteroids. Next to them are two skull-like, eyeless, crocodile-head Spitfang foot soldiers that shake their heads around as they open and close their jaws. Then Darkarus turns to his left and gestures toward four mutant commanders. The first is an orange-colored, heavily armored crab mutant with two large pinchers. The second is a teal-colored armored shark mutant that wields two jagged swords. The third is a black-colored gazelle mutant with a horned head. And the fourth is a white and black-colored amored zebra mutant with two bladed weapons. "This is Commander Crabborg, Squalus, Squalus , and Zebroad!" Darkarus says. "They will assist us in battle!" Ackulos nods. "Excellent!" he says.

Then he looks toward the Sanzu River. "It won't be long before the Samurai and Bio Force Rangers track us here!" he says, then he looks to Jayden. "But we won't have to bother! Once the Red Ranger takes them out, we can quickly sweep over the world, flood the water with the Sanzu River, and then the human world will belong to the Nighlok!" Cassara looks on, sort of shocked, though Darkarus laughs with Ackulos. "Does Darkarus even realize that Ackulos is clearly defying our deal?!" she thinks to herself. "What is he planning to betray us?!" Ackulos keeps laughing.

Colt groans as moves his head slightly as he starts waking up, wincing a bit. Maddox is at his bedside as he starts to raise his head. Maddox looks at him. "Colt!" she calls out, then she looks back. "Guys! Colt's awake!" As she looks at him, the other Rangers, including the Bio Force and Samurai Rangers, run in to see Colt. "You alright?" Riley asks. "Yeah!" Colt says with a smile as he sits completely up. "Never felt better!" He looks behind his friends to see the Samurai Rangers. He smiles. "Great to see you guys too!" he says. Everyone smiles except Kevin. "We're glad you're okay." Kevin says. "And we've agreed to fight with you guys . . . but that doesn't mean Jayden can be saved!" Colt sits up and smiles. "Well if we keep fighting," he says, "then everything will work out." Kevin smirks. "Seems like that's all you can say!" he says.

"Well Kevin." a young woman's voice says, and everyone turns around to see Ji and another young woman walk in. The young woman is shorter than Ji, her hair long, beautiful and blonde. She's wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt, with a navy blue jacket, a brown skirt over navy-blue pants, and wearing brown shoes. "That sort of logic may be just what you need to survive!" the young woman finishes as she walks in. The Samurai Rangers all look surprised. "Lauren!" Emily says. The Bio Force Rangers all look with curiosity. "Who are you?" Colt asks. Lauren smiles at Colt. "I'm Lauren Shiba!" she says. "Jayden's older sister!"

Colt looks in shock. "Well we're glad you're here." John says. "Your brother's in trouble and we're going to need all the help we can get." Lauren nods, then looks to Ji, who nods. "I already know what we can do to save Jayden!" she says. The Rangers all look at her, hopeful and shocked looks on their faces. "You do?!" Kevin asks. Lauren nods. "It is part of my personal Symbol Power!" she says. Kevin nods. "Then let's go find Jayden now!" he says. Lauren shakes her head. "No!" she says. "It's not that simple. You see. . .if this is going to work correctly, I'm going to need Colt's help!"

Everyone gasps as they look at Colt. Colt just looks in confusion as he points to himself. "Me?!" he asks, just as shocked as everyone else. Lauren nods. "You were able to resist Jayden's Blazing Strike attack correct?" she asks. Colt gives an innocent nod, still clueless. Lauren smiles. "Then you're the only one that can make this new symbol power work!" she says. Kevin looks confused. "But Colt's not a Samurai!" he says. "Even if he's strong, how can he use Symbol Power?!" Lauren looks at Kevin. "Just trust me on this Kevin!" she says. "I need all of you to trust me!"

Everyone looks at each other, than finally nod. Lauren smiles, than holds her hand out. "Alright Colt!" she says. "Come with me!" Colt smiles and gets out of his bed, the two walking out as Ji nods as they walk off. "Hope she knows what she's doing!" Mike says. Emily snuggles up against his shoulder. "Don't worry Mike!" she says. "If anyone knows Jayden that good, it's her!" Mike smiles. "You're right!"

The Bio Force Rangers all smile, but then the alarm goes off. With Maddox in the front and Ji behind her, all eleven Rangers rush into the Command Center as Maddox types in a code. As she does, the Nighlok and mutant army appear on the viewing screen as they surround the Sanzu River. "The Nighlok and Syndicate are gathering in the rock quarry on the eastern outskirts of the city!" she says. "It could be a trap!" Jordan says. John nods. "And Jayden may be with them as well!" he says. He looks to Kevin. "We'll go with caution!" John says. "But if we can't hold Jayden off before Lauren's plan, whatever it may be, can work, we may have to. . .well you know." Kevin nods. "I know." he says. "But it's the protection of this world that Jayden ultimately wants. We'll do whatever needs to be done in the end!" Mike, Mia, Emily and Antonio nod and John does too. "Alright guys!" he says. "Let's go then!" Everyone nods and rushes out, John in the front as the eleven Rangers all run out of the Bio Base.

Already Morphed, the eleven Rangers start running forward. Mike and Emily are now Morphed as well. Their suits look identical to Jayden, Kevin and Mia's, except Mike's is Green and Emily's Yellow. Mike's helmet featured the kanji symbol "木" for wood or forest, and Emily's features the kanji symbol "土" for earth or soil.

As the eleven run forward, suddenly a wisp of fire swoops past them, the eleven shielding themselves as it does. The wisp swoops in front of them and the flame vanishes as Jayden appears in front of them. His Spin Sword already in his hand, Jayden looks up. The Bio Force Rangers all step forward as the Samurai Rangers just look on. Jayden rests his Spin Sword on his shoulder. John looks at the other five Bio Force Rangers, all of them wielding their Bio Power Weapons already. "Stand firm guys!" he says. The five nod.

The Samurai Rangers just step back. Jayden starts walking forward, slowly at first, than he starts running. "Guess we have no choice!" John says. "Attack!" Shelby, Riley and Jordan aim their weapons forward and open fire as John, Aaron and Tosha charge forward. With one diagonal swing and another rightward stroke, Jayden parries the blaster bolts and then as Tosha and Aaron come up at him, he quickly sweeps to the right, slashing them both down. John comes up lastly and swings his right Sky Sword at Jayden, but he quickly parries and counterslashes as John's feet, John only barely able to jump and dodge the attack. Riley, Shelby and Jordan charge forward as the Samurai Rangers just stand back. Jayden knocks John back as the three Rangers come forward. Riley swings his Bio Crossbow at Jayden, who ducks and then elbows Riley in the back. Jordan swings her right Jet Blaster at him, but he knocks her off-guard and slashes her across the chest, and as Shelby aims her Bio Sniper forward to shoot at him, Jayden quickly throws a roundhouse kick with his right foot at her, knocking her back.

Kevin looks down, thinking for a second, then draws his Spin Sword, holding it up. "Let's go guys!" he says. The other Samurai Rangers look at him. "This fight is for Jayden!" He charges forward. "Right!" the Samurai Rangers respond. And with Kevin in the front, the five Samurai Rangers, all wielding their Spin Swords and Antonio his Barracuda Blade, charge forward. As they do, the Bio Force Rangers all wrap themselves to hold Jayden in place. Shelby grabs his right arm, Jordan his left, Tosha wraps her Bio Lance over his neck, John stands directly in front of him with his Sky Swords wrapped over his shoulders, Aaron holds up his Bio Axe to hold his sword down and Riley on his side to hold the grip of his Spin sword in place. "Jayden!" Kevin calls out. Looking up, Jayden sees the Samurai Rangers. He knocks John back with a kick, and then zooms forward in a shadow, knocking the other Bio Force Rangers back. As he zooms forward, he strikes the other five Samurai Rangers as he moves past them, knocking them off their feet. Then as he comes forward, he turns around and aims his Fire Smasher, now in Cannon Blast Mode, at them, his White Tiger Disc locked on the side and his Lion Fire Disc inside it. "Tiger Cannon!" he says as the Bio Force Rangers run up to the sides of the Millennium Rangers. He pushes forward on the side launcher and launches his Lion Disc forward, sending a huge fire wave at the eleven Rangers who all gasp as they vanish behind a series of fiery explosions.

The eleven Rangers all fall back, struggling to get back on their feet. Jayden holds up his Fire Smasher as the eleven look on. "Jayden is far too strong!" Jordan says. "What can we do?!" Shelby asks. "All that we have left is a suicide attack!" John says as the Rangers all get up. "We'll fight until one of us is left standing, and that person will move ahead!" The Rangers stand against Jayden. "Atta-. . ." John begins, but Kevin puts his hand on John's shoulder to stop him. "No!" he says. "But there's no other way!" Aaron says. Kevin nods. "There is!" he says. John looks at Kevin. "Your Red Ranger. . .Colt." Kevin says. "I have a feeling that he'll be here soon! And when he does, Lauren's plan to save Jayden will go through! Until then, we have to hold Jayden off! Give Colt time! Play our part!" John looks at Kevin. "We mustn't give up!" Kevin says. "Besides. . .everything will work out. . . ". . .as long as we keep fighting!" John finishes. "That's right!" Kevin says. "Now let's do this!" John nods and everyone else does as well. "Alright!" John says as the eleven Rangers all stand together. Jayden starts walking forward. "Attack!" John calls out and the Rangers all charge forward.

Jayden takes out a large cannon-like blaster with what appears to be bull-horns on the front barrel. "Bullzooka!" he says as he keeps his Spin Sword rested on his shoulder, and open fires. Coming at him from the front, John and Kevin take hits and get knocked back of their feet. The other nine move in opposite directions to try and flank Jayden as Aaron, Tosha, Mike and Emily attack from the left and Shelby, Jordan, Riley, Mia and Antonio come in from the right. Aaron swings his Bio Axe at Jayden, who simply slashes him down with his Spin Sword, then Shelby on his right, then as Tosha, Mike and Emily come at him from his left, he sweeps in a leftward position, slashing down the three Rangers, then quickly turns to the right and shoots four blaster bolts, knocking Jordan, Riley and Antonio down. Then he jumps back, sheaths his Spin Sword and wields his Bullzooka with two hands. He fires it rapidly, scoring hits on all of the Rangers, who all groan as they vanish behind a series of fiery explosions. Jayden finally backs off as the smoke clears and all eleven Rangers groan as they fall off their feet. He walks slowly forward as the Rangers all groan and aims the Bullzooka right at Shelby's face. The Rangers all gasp. "Shelby!" Jordan calls out. "NO!" John says. "DON'T!" Mike calls out. Kevin groans. "Jayden!" he calls out.

Jayden fingers the trigger, but just as he's about to pull it, a blaster bolt from his left comes in, hitting his shoulder. Jayden looks to the side as Colt comes in, already Morphed, and he throws a kick at Jayden. He hits Jayden's right arm, sending the Bullzooka flying out of his hand and knocking him back as he lands. "COLT!" John calls out. "Colt!" Jordan says. The Rangers all groan. "It's about time!" Kevin says. Colt looks to them. "You all did well!" he says. He looks forward as he raises his Bio Blade up. "I'll take it from here!" he says.

The two charge forward and as they reach each other, the two both slash at each other in leftward strokes, and their swords strike against each other. Colt grips his Bio Blade with both hands and slashes at Jayden in a leftward stroke, but Jayden quickly raises his Spin Sword and parries the attack. Colt sweeps to the right and throws another attack, but Jayden parries it again. Locking blades, the two force each other around and Colt brings his left foot up as he jumps forward in a cartwheel-like kick. Jayden gets knocked back slightly as Colt lands a few feet away from him. Colt holds up his Bio Blade in a defensive position and Jayden charges at him. Jayden brings his Spin Sword down as he slashes at Colt's legs, but Colt quickly flips out of the way. He slashes at Jayden's back, but Jayden twists his Spin Sword behind him to parry the attack. Then he twists his Spin Sword downward, knocking Colt's Bio Blade off-guard, then sweeps to the left, slashing Colt across the chest with his Spin Sword, followed by a roundhouse kick with his right foot, sending Colt flying back. Colt groans as he retreats, then switching his Bio Blade to his left hand, he draws his Electro Blaster and open fires with several shots. Jayden jumps back to dodge the fire, smoke flying everywhere as the bolts hit the ground. Jayden spins his Lion Disc on his Spin Sword, the blade bursting into flames and in a rightward stroke, he sends a fire slash at Colt. Jumping to the left, Colt quickly flips out of the way, and then charges at Jayden. He swings at Jayden's head, but Jayden quickly ducks as he spins the disc again, his Spin Sword bursting into flames again, and with Colt taken by surprise, he's able to slash Colt across the back twice in a leftward then rightward stroke. Colt groans then turns around to parry a third attack with his Bio Blade, but Jayden slashes again in a rightward stroke. The attack proves to be too strong for Colt to parry and taking the hit, Colt gets hit across the chest and blown away by the force, falling back until he's on his stomach, a few feet away from Jayden.

Using his Bio Blade to support himself, Colt struggles up. "Not yet!" he says. "Not giving up!" He gets to his feet and charges forward. The Samurai Rangers look on. "These soldiers really don't like giving up!" Kevin says. "Yeah." Mia says. "They're just like Jayden!" Emily says. "And like us too!" Mike says. Antonio nods. Jayden twists Colt's Bio Blade to the left and sends his elbow right at Colt's face, knocking him back. Then in two slashes, one diagonal and another rightward, he strikes Colt across the chest and through the force, Colt gets knocked back of his feet. Jayden holds up his Spin Sword as it transforms to Fire Smasher mode and as the blade engulfs in fire, he prepares for another attack. Colt tries to struggle up, but groans as he falls back down. Sweeping to the right, Jayden sends a fire slash at Colt, who looks back as he attempts to shield himself. But just as the fire attack comes at him, a power symbol "守" which means "protect" appears in front of him, made of blue, pink, green and yellow colors. As Colt looks in front of him, the fire bounces against the symbol and redirects at Jayden, who groans as the flame knocks him back. Colt looks forward, then to his left. Kevin, Mia, Mike and Emily are all holding their Samuraizers. Kevin stands up. "Consider us even now!" Kevin says. Colt nods. "Thank you!" he says.

Then he looks forward as Jayden struggles up, using his Fire Smasher to support himself. "Now's a good a time as any then!" he says. He holds up his right fist. "Battlizer Mode!" he says. His Battlizer Morpher appears on his right fist. He holds it up and he hits the activation switch. Colt vanishes in a flash of light as he transforms to standard Battlizer Form. "Final Mode!" he says, then he flips the final switch and holds his arms out as he assumes his Battlizer's Final Mode, holding his Battlizer Sword out. Then Colt holds up a Bio Tag. However, this one looks different. Instead of a stylized number on it, it has a power symbol on it. The symbol is "災" an alternate kanji symbol for fire. Colt looks forward as he thinks back.

Colt holds up a blank Bio Tag that Maddox gave him in his hand. In front of him, Lauren completes the power symbol and strikes it with her Samuraizer. The symbol launches forward and hits the Bio Tag. Colt's body becomes surrounded by fire as he groans from the force of the symbol. But finally, the flames wear off and Colt sighs in relief as he looks at the Bio Tag, a power symbol now on it. Then he looks to Lauren, who smiles. "Now you're ready!" she says.

Colt snaps back. "This has got to work!" he says. He hits the front switch of his Battlizer's sword as the tag slot extends out. Colt inserts the Fire Bio Tag inside. "Bio Tag!" he calls out. "Set!" He inserts his Bio Tag in and then pushes the slot forward. As he engages the Bio Tag, suddenly his entire body bursts into flames and his sword does as well. Colt jumps up as his body maintains flames, his Battlizer's wings extend as he takes flight. Then he leans forward and he goes flying down. He points his Battlizer's sword at Jayden and as he comes closer, Jayden holds up his Fire Smasher in a defensive position, parrying the blow. Colt stays in the air as he keeps at the attack. The camera zooms in on his helmet to reveal his face inside as he cries out a battle cry.

Colt briefly flashes back again as Lauren's head appears overhead above his. "You were able to resist Jayden's Fire Symbol Power early on!" she says, "To resist such power should mean that you have the will to control fire yourself! If you could use your resistance to fire to create your own personal fire attack, you could be able to save Jayden!"

Colt snaps back. Jayden keeps his defense up. Colt cries out and pushes forward. As he does, the fire zooms forward and hits Jayden, who gets knocked off his feet and is blown away by the flame. As Jayden is swept away, he groans in pain as he suddenly de-morphs. Jayden keeps flying back until he hits the ground.

Colt falls to his knees as the flames vanish. He de-morphs as he falls down. The Samurai Rangers look forward. "Jayden!" Kevin calls out and de-morphing, the five Samurai Rangers run to Jayden's side. Emily and Kevin hoist him up as Antonio, Mike and Mia all stand behind. "Jayden?!" Kevin says. "Jayden!" Emily says. Kevin shakes him a bit and Jayden winces a bit before he finally opens his eyes. "Jayden!" Kevin says. Jayden looks up, saying each of the Rangers' names as he looks at them. "Kevin!" he says. Kevin smiles. "Antonio!" Antonio nods. "Mike!" Mike smiles. "Mia!" Mia smiles as well. "Emily!" Emily smiles sadly. Jayden looks down. "I'm sorry." he says. Kevin smiles. "Jayden!" he says. "Man you gave us a scare!" Antonio says. "Yeah you really did!" Mike says. Emily looks down, her eyes red. "Thank goodness!" she says. Mia puts her hand on Emily's shoulder. "Hey!" she says. "Don't cry!"

Colt groans in pain as he struggles up, the other Bio Force Rangers running to him. "Colt!" Jordan says and John and Aaron help him stand up as they all look at the Samurai Rangers. Kevin helps Jayden stand up and supports him with his arm around his shoulder as the Samurai Rangers stand up and the Bio Force Rangers all run over. Jayden and Colt smile at each other. "I'm sorry guys!" Jayden says. "For everything!" "No need to apologize!" Tosha says. "We're just glad you're okay!" John says. Jayden nods and steps forward as Kevin lets him go. He looks to Colt. "Thank you Colt!" he says. "For saving me!" Colt smiles. "No need to say that!" Colt says. "Protecting this world is the mission of the Bio Force Rangers after all!" The Bio Force Rangers nod, and Jayden smiles. "That's right!" he says.

Then the Rangers all look up as a dark cloud starts to appear in the distance. "Looks like Ackulos' plan is starting to take effect!" Jayden says. Colt nods. "It's not over yet!" he says. "Let's go!" The Rangers all nod, but as they prepare to walk forward, they hear an approaching car and turn to the left.

The Bio Force Truck drives up. Dawson gets out of the driver's seat, Maddox out of the passenger's seat, and Ji and Lauren out of the back. "Wait!" Dawson says. "Colonel!" Colt says. "Ji!" Jayden says. Ji holds up the Black Box. "I think you guys will be needing this!" he says and hands the Black Box to Jayden. Jayden looks it over. Ji turns to Maddox. "Also I have good news!" he says. Maddox steps forward. "I was able to take a look at your Black Box!" she says. "And I've increased the inner power inside it with a little technological boost. Now all off you can access Super Samurai Mode!" The Samurai Rangers all look at each other in surprise. "Seriously?!" Mike asks. Maddox nods. "That's right!" she says. Mike takes the Black Box. "Wow!" he says. "You Bio Force Rangers definitely have a genius on your side!" Maddox smiles. Then Lauren steps forward. "Also Jayden!" she says. "Lauren!" Jayden says. Lauren smiles. She takes out a red disc and holds it up. "You may need this too!" she says. "Ackulos is just as powerful as Xandred is so you will need all the help you can get!" Jayden looks down. "Another Shiba Fire Disc?!" he asks. Lauren nods. "I put a lot of Symbol Power into this so use it wisely!" Jayden takes it and nods. "Thank you. . .big sister!" she says. Lauren smiles and the two give each other a hug. Everyone smiles.

"Well," Dawson finally says, "what are you all waiting for?! You have a battle to win after all!" Colt smiles. "He's right!" he says. "Let's go everyone!" "Right!" The Bio Force Rangers say and follow Colt as he runs forward. Jayden nods to the Samurai Rangers, and they take off running as well. Dawson, Maddox, Ji and Lauren all look after him.

Ackulos looks up as the dark cloud appears overhead. "Now our stages are set!" he says. "It won't be long before the Sanzu River grows stronger!" "Nighlok!" Jayden's voice calls out. "Huh?!" Ackulos says and everyone looks up. Standing on the top of a nearby cliff are all thirteen Bio Force and Samurai Rangers. They stand in the order of Shelby, Riley, Jordan, Colt, John, Aaron, Tosha, Antonio, Mia, Mike, Jayden, Kevin and Emily from left to right. All six Samurai Rangers are dressed in their black Samurai robes.

Darkarus groans. "Now you're all here it seems!" he says. "Don't you pathetic humans ever learn?!" Teraxu asks. "Your scheme ends here!" John says. "Today we will not only defeat the Nighlok," Colt says, "but make sure that you will never return again!" "And," Kevin says, "you will pay for what you did to Jayden!" Everyone nods. Ackulos laughs. "Like I care!" he says. "You've already played your part in my plan Red Ranger! Now you, your comrades and the Bio Force Rangers will all die at the hands of the Nighlok and Syndicate!" Darkarus laughs as he grips his hammer at the read. Teraxu draws his sword. Behind the three, the two Armoroids, four Serpenteroids, the two Spitfangs, the four Nighlok and the army combined of Reptilitrons and Moogers walk in. The Rangers all look down.

"Alright guys!" Colt says. "Let's show them what soldiers and samurai can do together!" Everyone nods. "Right!" they all call out. Colt takes out his Bio Tag and holds it up at the ready. "Ready?!" he calls out. The other six Bio Force Rangers hold theirs up at the ready, and the core five Samurai Rangers hold up their Samuraizers, and Antonio his Samurai Morpher. "Ready!" everyone responds. The Samurai Rangers hold out their Samuraizers. "Samuraizers!" they call out. Antonio holds out his Samurai Morpher. "Samurai Morpher!" he calls out. The Bio Force Rangers insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers. "Bio Force!" they says. The Samurai Rangers raise their Samuraizers up, as does Antonio with his Samurai Morpher. "Go Go Samurai!" the main five call out. "Gold Power!" Antonio says. As the main five Samurai Rangers draw their power symbols, and Antonio holds out his Morpher for his power symbol to appear, the Bio Force Rangers hold their hands out before hitting their activation switches. "Override!" they call out as the Samurai Rangers strike their power symbols.

The thirteen Rangers all Morph simultaneously. First the core five are shown transforming, each side to side with their matching color. Colt and Jayden are on top, followed by Kevin and Riley, then Shelby and Mia, then Aaron and Mike, and finally Tosha and Emily. Then a three-way split-screen is shown with John and Antonio side-by-side on top and Jordan below them as they are shown Morphing as well. A shot of all thirteen Rangers Morphed is shown before they execute roll call. Each of the Samurai Rangers draw their swords before striking a pose, while the Bio Force Rangers just strike poses.

"Red Sword of Fire!" Jayden says. "Samurai Ranger! Ready!"  
"Blue Sword of Water!" Kevin says. "Samurai Ranger! Ready!"  
"Pink Sword of the Skies!" Mia says. "Samurai Ranger! Ready!"  
"Green Sword of the Forest!" Mike says. "Samurai Ranger! Ready!"  
"Yellow Sword of Earth!" Emily says. "Samurai Ranger! Ready!"  
"Gold Sword of Light!" Antonio says. "Samurai Ranger! Ready!"  
"The Fiery Soldier!" Colt says. "Red Bio Force Ranger! Colt!"  
"The Rookie Soldier!" Shelby says. "Pink Bio Force Ranger! Shelby!"  
"The Fast Soldier!" Riley says. "Blue Bio Force Ranger! Riley!"  
"The Strong Soldier!" Aaron says. "Green Bio Force Ranger! Aaron!"  
"The Bold Soldier!" Tosha says. "Yellow Bio Force Ranger! Tosha!"  
"The Valiant Soldier!" John says. "Gold Bio Force Ranger! John!"  
"The Vigorous Soldier!" Jordan says. "Silver Bio Force Ranger! Jordan!"

As Jayden runs his left hand down his blade, the other Samurai Rangers kneel down next to him. "Together we are the blades of Justice!" he says. Colt holds out his first. "As soldiers of Bio Force we strike all evil that threatens are Earth with the strength of 1000 men!" All Samurai Rangers rise up and all six slash their blades downward. "Rangers Together!" they call out. Then all of them strike a new pose as they call out "Samurai Forever!" "Power Rangers. . .!" Colt calls out, and all seven Bio Force Rangers strike a final pose as they all call out "Bio Force!" Colt holds up his left fist in a ready position as he calls out "All here!" All thirteen Rangers stand in line as a multicolored explosion of pink, green, red, blue and yellow smoke erupts behind them.

Ackulos chuckles. "Your screwing around will end here Rangers!" he says. "Moogers!" "Reptilitrons!" Darkarus calls out. Both point forward. "GET THEM!" they both call out simultaneously. All Moogers and Reptilitrons charge forward, toward the Rangers.

The Bio Force Rangers all take out their weapons as the Samurai Rangers grip their swords. Colt points forward. "Everyone!" he calls out. "Attack!" "Right!" everyone says, and the thirteen Rangers all jump forward as theme music plays. The thirteen Rangers are all shown flipping forward to attack. The Rangers jump forward in the order of Jordan, Antonio, John, Emily, Tosha, Mike, Aaron, Mia, Shelby, Kevin, Riley, Jayden and Colt.

Colt and Jayden charge forward into a horde. Colt raises his Bio Blade as Jayden rests his Spin Sword on his shoulder. As they reach the horde, the both slash both left and right, slashing down several of the foot soldiers around them. Colt draws his Electro Blaster, wielding his Bio Blade in an underhanded grip. He stabs a Mooger in the stomach with his Blade, trips it, then spinning around in a leftward motion, he fires his Electro Blaster around and slashes around him, taking down several of the soldiers around him. Jayden parries a blow from behind him, than quickly sweeps his blade to the right in a slashing motion before bringing it up again and slashing down diagonally, taking down several Reptilitrons and Moogers that come up at him.

Kevin and Riley charge through a nearby body of water, side-by-side. Riley aims his Bio Crossbow forward and open fires, shooting down two Moogers and a Reptilitron as they come closer. As the reach the horde, Kevin comes forward, slashing left and right as he takes down a Mooger on his left and a Reptilitron on his right. Riley blocks a blow with his Crossbow, pushes back to knock his attacker back, than aims his Bio Crossbow forward, shooting two arrows that score hits on two Moogers, taking them out. Kevin slashes down a Mooger on his right, then as a Reptilitron comes at him from front, he knocks his attacker off guard, slashes it down in a rightward stroke, then flips back in a jump kick, knocking another Reptilitron back. Riley flips to his right as a Mooger strikes at him, and aims his Crossbow forward, spinning around as he open fires and shooting down several Reptilitrons around him.

Shelby and Mia take each other's left hands. "Let's go Mia!" Shelby says. "Okay Shelby!" Mia says. Shelby sends her right leg up in a kick as Mia slashes her Spin Sword in a leftward stroke, the two taking out two soldiers on each side, then they spin around and Mia slashes again as Shelby open fires, the two taking out two more each. A Mooger slashes at Shelby, who jumps back and Mia comes forward, slashing it down. Shelby lands on Mia's shoulders, Mia holding her. "Time to go for a spin!" she says and Mia spins around, slashing her Spin Sword around as Shelby open fires with her Bio Sniper. As the Moogers and Reptilitrons come at them, they either get shot down by Shelby or slashed down by Mia until they're all taken out. The two Pink Rangers give thumbs up. "Alright!" they say simultaneously.

Mike charges at a tree and jumps right off of it as a group of Reptilitrons and Moogers come at him. He lands behind them and slashes his Spin Sword in a leftward stroke, striking several of them down in the front. Nearby, Aaron jumps through a small pair of conjoined trees, dodging a blow. He slashes on his left and right, striking down a Mooger on his left and a Reptilitron on his right. Then he sweeps to the left, slashing his Axe around, slashing down several Reptilitrons and Moogers around him.

Tosha lunges her Bio Lance forward, a Mooger grabbing it and she swings it around. As the Mooger goes flying, Emily jumps up, sweeping her Spin Sword to the right in a slashing motion as she strikes it down. Emily lands and flips forward until she's right behind Tosha. The two slash their weapons in leftward motions as they spin around, striking down Moogers and Reptilitrons as they attempt to come at them.

John, Jordan and Antonio charge forward. A horde of Moogers and Reptilitrons run at them. John slashes left and right, slashing down several foot soldiers on his sides. Then he sweeps to the left, crossing his two blades together as he parries an attack. He pushes forward with his blade, slashing in an "X" shape, knocking the Mooger back. "Barracuda Blade!" Antonio says as he draws his weapon. He holds up the Blade and its sheath as he parries blows on both sides, then flips in a circle as he strikes his attackers down. Then he comes forward, and moving in his usual style of quickly sheathing and drawing his Blade, he charges forward as he slashes on his left and right, striking down several Reptilitrons and Moogers as he comes forward. Jordan flips under two blades as a Mooger and Reptilitron strike at her. She quickly turns around and shoots the two down with her Jet Blasters. Then as another horde come at her, she quickly parries two blows on her left and right with a few quick swings of her blasters, then slashes her blaster barrels in an across slash, striking two foot soldiers back. Then she holds out her Jet Blasters and spins around, sweeping to the left, opening firing with her blasters as she shoots down all the soldiers around her.

Crabborg holds his arm out as a blast of fire erupts from his trunk and the two Spitfangs move their heads around as they open their mouths and laser orbs erupt from their mouths. Shelby and Mia charge forward, the blasts hitting the ground near them, sending smoke flying everywhere as they keep running. Shelby takes out her Bio Morpher and holds it out. "Bio Fighter Mode!" she says as she hits her activation switch, and she transforms to her Bio Fighter Mode in a flash of light. Mia takes out the Black Box. "Super Samurai Mode!" she says as she presses down on the top switch, and transforms to Super Samurai Mode as she transforms. Mia launches herself forward and holds up her Spin Sword, spinning her black disc. "Sky Fan!" she calls out as her Sword transforms to a fan. She sweeps her fan in a rightward stroke, hitting one of the Spitfangs, then jumps over it and attacks the other one in a leftward stroke as she sweeps past him. The Spitfangs recover and open fire at Shelby, who, jumping to the left, dodges one blast, then aims her Bio Sniper forward and fires, her laser blast hitting the other blast and negating it in place. Mia looks behind her. "Shelby!" she says. Shelby gives a thumbs up. "Right!" she says. The two Pink Rangers charge forward. Then as the Spitfangs fire at them, they both jump up and as the Spitfangs fire, Mia slashes her Sky Fan in a leftward stroke as Shelby fires rapidly with her Bio Sniper, the two attacks coming together and hitting the Spitfangs, destroying them. The two Pink Rangers land and stand side-by-side as Crabborg walks up. He growls as he charges forward. "Let's go Shelby!" Mia says. "Okay Mia!" Shelby responds and the two charge forward.

Mike groans as he gets knocked back and falls down. Aaron runs up. "You okay?!" he asks. Mike struggles up. Aaron looks forward, the four Serpenteroids banging their bladed arms against each other. "These snakes are asking for it!" Mike says. "We'll give it to them!" Aaron says. The two Green Rangers charge forward, their weapons in hand. Mike holds up the Black Box as Aaron holds out his Morpher. "Super Samurai Mode!" Mike calls out. "Bio Fighter Mode!" Aaron calls out, and a flash of light appears as Aaron and Mike transform to their alternate modes. Mike spins his Spin Sword's disc and holds it out as it transforms. "Forest Spear!" he calls out and his sword transforms to its alternate mode. He lunges it forward, then sweeps to the right, slashing two Serpenteroids across the chest. Aaron flips forward and slashes the other two in a rightward strike, than the two Green Rangers flip in opposite directions and sweep their weapons in opposite strokes. Aaron ducks as he slashes downward, and Mike holds his Spear by its lower shaft to allow for a wider slash. The two strike the four simultaneously, then the take each other's arms. Mike sweeps to the left in a roundhouse kick, kicking two back, then as Aaron comes forward, he throws his Bio Axe in a slashing motion, slashing the Serpenteroids as they go down in a fiery explosion. The two Green Rangers disengage and look at each other, nodding, but then look forward as they hear a spinning motion. Caprea runs up and stops a few feet in front of them. Mike holds up his Spin Sword. "Let's fry this fish!" he says. "Right with you!" Aaron says and the two charge forward.

Cassara steps forward, holding up her bladed weapons. "It's my turn!" she says. She crosses her two arm blades together, then slashes then in an "X" shape, sending an "X" slash forward. Tosha and Emily keep running forward as the slash hits the ground in front of them, the two Yellow Rangers emerging from the smoke. Emily takes out the Black Box and Tosha holds out her Morpher. "Super Samurai Mode!" Emily says. "Bio Fighter Mode!" Tosha says. Tosha sinks the blade of her Lance in the ground and flips herself over, bringing herself down in a flip kick as she hits Cassara with her right foot. As she lands, she lunges her Lance forward, and as Cassara grabs it, Tosha flips her over her head and sends her flying through the air. Cassara groans as she falls through the air, and as she does, a shuriken suddenly flies through the air and strikes her multiple times before falling back down. Emily catches her Earth Slicer and spins around as she holds it up. Cassara falls back down and Tosha runs up to Emily's side. Cassara struggles up. "I won't be defeated!" she says. Emily holds up her Earth Slicer as Tosha grips her Bio Lance. Emily kneels in front of Tosha as she spins her Lance around, energizing it. Emily throws her Earth Slicer forward and Tosha sweeps her Lance in a rightward slashing motion, sending an energy slash forward. Cassara groans as she takes both hits and goes flying back, vanishing into the distance. Emily stands up and clenches her left first in excitement. The two Yellow Rangers look forward as Zebroad walks up. Tosha grips her Lance. "Let's go!" she says. "Right!" Emily says and the two charge forward.

"Hydro Bow!" Kevin says as he aims it forward. "Bio Crossbow!" Riley says and the two aim their weapons forward as they open fire forward with energy arrows. The remaining Moogers and Reptilitrons charge forward at the two Blue Rangers, but all are shot down by the fire. Kevin looks to Riley, the two nodding to each other, but look forward as Squalus comes at them, zooming right past them and slashing them down as he passes them. As the Nighlok stops and looks back, the two Rangers get up. Riley takes out his Morpher and Kevin holds up the Black Box. "Super Samurai Mode!" Kevin says. "Bio Fighter Mode!" Riley says and the two Rangers transform in flashes of light. Riley grips his Bio Crossbow as Kevin readies his Spin Sword and the two charge forward.

The two Armoroids put their spears together. "Feel our true power!" one says as the Syndicate Logo appears and they throw an energy blast attack forward. Antonio charges forward, but gets caught in the blast as he gets knocked back. John and Jordan rush to him. Jordan helps him up. "You okay?!" she asks. Antonio nods. "Yeah." he says. "But they're asking for it!" "Let's give it to them!" John says. Antonio raises the Black Box as John and Jordan raise their Morphers, sliding the lower part up to expose the keypad. "Super Samurai Mode!" Antonio calls out. "Bio Fighter Mode!" John and Jordan call out, and in a flash of light, all three Rangers transform. When it's complete, Antonio briefly looks himself down. "WOW! WOW!" he says. "I make this suit look good!" John steps forward. The two Armoroids look on. "Those are cute!" he says. John laughs. "Let's go!" he says and the three Rangers charge forward. As she comes forward, Jordan spins her Jet Blasters on her fingers rapidly before finally aiming them forward and firing a charged blast. Then she holds both her arms out and Antonio and John come up on her left and right respectively. As they do, Antonio draws his Barracuda Blade as John holds out both his Sky Swords and spins around rapidly. "Feel the power of the Golden Boys!" Antonio says. He sweeps past the two, slashing at them rapidly several times before moving forward, and sweeping around, John quickly strikes the two. Then Jordan's blast his the two and the two drop their spears, groaning in pain as they vanish in a fiery explosion. Antonio holds up his Barracuda Blade. "That was awesome!" he says. Then as Jordan walks up, the three look in front of them as Teraxu walks up. "Now I'm your opponent!" he says. "What a disappointment!" John says. "Let's go!" Jordan says and the three charge forward again.

Colt and Jayden slash forward with their weapons. Darkarus holds up his hammer in a defensive position, blocking both attacks, then pushes forward, knocking the two back. The two Red Rangers fall back, barely standing, as they look forward. Darkarus laughs. "Fight you guys bores me!" he says. Jayden holds up a crimson-colored disc. "Then we'll make things interesting!" he says. Colt takes out his Morpher. "Right!" he says. Jayden attaches the disc to his Spin Sword as Colt holds out his Morpher. Jayden spins the disc as Colt hits his switch. "Bio Fighter Mode!" Colt says. "Shark Attack Mode!" Jayden says. The two Red Rangers transform in a flash of light. Jayden's Shark Attack Mode looks similar to Super Samurai Mode, except the coat is primarily red this time. His Sword also transforms, featuring a different colored hilt, and the blade is now the neck and head of a shark. Darkarus laughs. "Cute outfits!" he says. He holds up his hammer and the hammer part enlarges as he brings it down. As the Giant Hammer Attack comes as the two, the two Red Rangers flip out of the way in opposite directions. Colt aims his Electro Blaster forward, open firing and scoring several hits on Darkarus. Jayden holds his new Shark Sword forward and the blade extends out in a whip-like fashion, striking Darkarus in the chest. Darkarus is knocked back. The two Red Rangers charge forward and Colt launches himself forward. He strikes Darkarus across the chest with his Bio Blade as Jayden quickly sweeps the Shark Sword's blade forward as Colt ducks, striking Darkarus back. Then Colt energizes his Bio Blade, and sweeping around, he brings his blade down in a diagonal slash, striking Darkarus across his chest and knocking him back, then Colt ducks as the Shark Sword's blade comes right at Darkarus, hitting him. Darkarus groans in pain as he goes flying back from the force. The two Red Rangers stand together, bumping knuckles as Ackulos walks up. He laughs. "You two Red Rangers are impressive!" he says. He draws his sword. "Now we'll all finish this!" The two Red Rangers aim their swords forward as they charge forward.

Darkarus hits the ground as he falls back. Cassara runs up to him. "General!" she says. "Are you okay?!" Darkarus pushes her back as she tries to help him up. "Hands off Captain!" he says. "I'm fine! But this Ackulos guy's plan isn't going well!" He gets up. "Let's get out of here!" Cassara nods. "Yes General!" she says. The two walk off.

The camera pans a few feet away from them, in another part of the rock quarry, Octoroo stands by two Spitfangs as a large horde of Moogers run over to him. "Gather around everyone!" Octoroo says. "General Ackulos has given us a new assignment to guarantee victory in this battle! We're going to approach the battle from behind the Rangers, than once we're in, Ackulos, Teraxu and the others will cut them off in front. We'll surround the Rangers, and they'll be forced to surrender!" "Sorry!" a voice calls out, "but we can't let you do that!" "Huh?!" Octoroo says as he looks up. On top of a cliff right above him are five silhouetted figures that appear above. The one in the center kneels down, as the other four stand on his sides. Octoroo gasps. "Ooh-ah-ooh!" he says. "Who are you?!" The center figure stands up. "We're the Warriors of the Millennium!" he says. "The what?!" Octoroo asks.

As the figures all stand up, the darkness subsides and the five are revealed to be a new team of Rangers. The colors are Pink, Green, Red, Yellow and Blue from left to right. Their suits feature their main color on their entire lower area. Over their chests is a white area, with an animal on the center of their chest. The Pink and Blue Rangers' suits both feature white skirts. The five all strike poses as they go into roll call.

"The Burning Passion of Fire!" the Red Ranger says. "Red Millennium Ranger!"  
"The Howling Spirit of Air!" the Green Ranger says. "Green Millennium Ranger!"  
"The Soothing Grace of Water!" the Blue Ranger says. "Blue Millennium Ranger!"  
"The Empowering Strength of Stone!" the Yellow Ranger says. "Yellow Millennium Ranger!"  
"The Calming Will of the Earth!" the Pink Ranger says. "Pink Millennium Ranger!"

All five Rangers hold their fists out. "The power of the Millennium will be our victory!" they all call out. "Power Rangers. . ." Then they all strike the final pose as they call out "Millennium Warriors!"

Octoroo looks up, gasping. "You five can't interfere!" he says. "Not now!" The Red Ranger looks down. "We're not interfering!" he says. "We're stopping you from interfering!" Octoroo groans. "Let's go!" the Red Ranger says. "Right!" the others respond and the five jump down and attack. The five land in front of a horde of Moogers and begin to attack.

Wielding a bladed sword weapon, the Green Ranger sweeps his sword in a leftward stroke, slashing down three Moogers in front of him, then he sweeps again to the right, slashing down two more before turning to his front and stabbing another Mooger that comes at him.

The Pink Ranger ducks at a blow, before throwing a jump kick at her attacker, knocking it back, then as she lands, she throws her right leg back in another kick, knocks another Mooger back, then parries a blow with her sword and slashes her attacker down.

Wielding her sword in an underhanded grip, the Blue Ranger parries a blow from behind her, than twists to the left in a slashing motion as she slashes down fire Moogers from all around her.

The Yellow Ranger blocks a blow with his left hand, flips his attacker over, then aims his blaster to his right, firing as he shoots two Moogers down, then shoots another three on his left.

The Red Ranger jumps in. He jumps forward and quickly zooms forward as he slashes his blade in a leftward stroke, striking down several Moogers as he zooms right past them. Then he sweeps to the right in a roundhouse kick with his right foot, followed by a diagonal strike against another Mooger.

The five Rangers walk forward and strike poses as the Moogers vanish behind them in a fiery explosion. Octoroo gasps and retreats back as he points forward, gesturing to the Spitfangs. "What are you waiting for?!" he asks. "Destroy them already!" The Spitfangs both open their mouths as they fire forward. The Rangers turn around, not even shocked. The Red Ranger turns to the Blue Ranger, who quickly jumps forward. She holds her hand out as it suddenly turns to a clear liquid color and she waves her hand in rightward stroke, a wave of water suddenly launches from her hand and blocks the fire.

Octoroo gasps. "How is that even possible?!" he asks. Then the Yellow Ranger and Pink Rangers step forward. The Yellow Ranger holds his hand up and several large, pointed stones suddenly appear from the air, floating around him. He aims his hands forward as the stones change direction and launch toward the Spitfangs. The Pink Ranger then launches her hands forward, and from the ground in front of her, giant, prickly roots extend from the ground as they launch right at the Spitfangs. The stons and roots hit the Spitfangs, who groan as they're hit and vanish in a fiery explosion. Octoroo shields his eyes, but then gasps as he looks forward, a giant fire tornado suddenly approaches him. He gets hit by the force and is blown back, up against the side of the nearby cliff and looks forward, the Red and Green Rangers having their hands raises forward as the typhoon vanishes.

The other three Rangers walk up. The Red Ranger draws his blaster. "Now let's finish this!" he says. He holds up a red disc, and each of the other Rangers do as well, each holding up a disc of the matching color. The Rangers hit the bottom of the front barrel of their blasters and a small slot opens up. They insert their discs inside the slot, then press it back down, a computerized voice announcing the charges. " _Fire Charge! Air Charge! Water Charge! Stone Charge! Earth Charge!_ " The blasters all glow as they aim them forward. Octoroo gasps. "Millennium Power!" the Red Ranger says. "Fire!" The Rangers all fire. A blast of fire erupts from the Red Ranger's Blaster, a tornado from the Green Ranger's, a series of pointed rocks from the Yellow Ranger's, a blast of water from the Blue Ranger's and a pointed root from the Pink Ranger's. Octoroo groans as all five blasts come together and strike right past him. He groans as sparks start blasting from his body. "How can I possibly fall here?!" he asks. "It was my destiny to live!" He screams as he falls back, vanishing in a fiery explosion.

The five Rangers look on. The Blue Ranger clenches her left fist in excitement, jumping up. "YEAH!" she says. "WE DID IT!" The Green Ranger nods. "We played our part now!" he says. "Let's leave the rest to the Bio Force and Samurai Rangers!" the Pink Ranger says. "Right!" the Red Ranger says. "We're pulling out! Come on!" The five Rangers take off running.

Crabborg holds his arms out as he launches a blast of fire from his trunk. Still in their power-up modes, Shelby and Mia come forward. Shelby aims her Bio Sniper forward and fires five blasts. Crabborg manages to deflect the first two with his two hands in quick movements, but he takes the next three in the chest. Mia comes forward and slashes him twice in diagonal strokes across the chest before kicking him back. The Nighlok retreats and Shelby runs up next to her as Mia attaches her Turtle Disc to the hilt. She spins it. "Spin Sword!" she calls out, and her Spin Sword starts glowing Pink as she charges it. Shelby holds her Bio Sniper out as she charges it. "Super Air Wave!" Mia says. "FIRE!" Shelby says. Mia slashes her Spin Sword in a rightward stroke as Shelby fires a charges blast. The two attacks come together as the blast connects with the slash and pierce right through Crabborg, who clutches his stomach as he groans in pain and falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. The two Pink Rangers high five. "Alright!" they says simultaneously, and giggle as they're done.

Squalus raises his hands and fires string-like laser blasts forward. The blasts hit the side as Riley and Kevin come forward. Riley aims his Bio Crossbow forward and fires three energy arrows that hit the ground in front of Squalus . As he comes closer, Kevin slashes at him across the stomach in a leftward stroke with his Spin Sword, and as Riley comes closer, he strikes Squalus with the front end of his Crossbow before throwing a roundhouse kick with his right foot, knocking him back into another rightward slash from Kevin. Then the two Blue Rangers come together and as Kevin slashes at him in a rightward stroke, Riley pushes him forward with the upper end of his Bio Crossbow, knocking him back. Kevin attaches hit Dragon Disc to his Spin Sword. "Spin Sword!" Kevin says. "Bio Crossbow!" Riley calls out. Kevin spins his disc and the blade glows blue as it charges up. Riley holds it up as he charges his weapon. Kevin slashes his blade downward as Riley fires rapidly with his weapon. "Super Dragon Splash!" Kevin says. "Fire!" Riley says and Kevin's slash sweeps through Riley's arrows, piercing through Squalus 's body just before the arrows pierce through him, the Nighlok groaning and then turning around before falling forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. Riley turns to Kevin. "We did it." he says calmly. Kevin just turns away and gives a thumbs up. "Yeah." he says.

Caprea holds his arms out as he spins rapidly, moving forward. As Aaron and Mike come forward, they both jump out of the way. Aaron draws his Electro Blaster in his right hand as he shifts his Bio Axe to his left hand. He fires several shots that hit Caprea as he moves to switch direction. He groans as the blasts hit him and he stops spinning, stopping in place. Mike comes forward and slashes at him in a leftward stroke, and then Aaron slashes him from the right in a rightward stroke with his Bio Axe. Then the two Green Rangers come together and Mike holds up his Bear Disc as Aaron grips his Bio Axe with both hands. "Spin Sword!" Mike calls out and he spins his disc, his sword glowing green as it charges to full power. "Super Forest Vortex!" Mike calls as he swings diagonally from his left to right. Aaron just cries out as he slashes his Bio Axe in a diagonal strike in the opposite direction. The two attacks come together, creating an "X" slash that pierces right through Caprea, who groans as he clutches his side and then falls to his left and vanishes in a fiery explosion. The two Green Rangers look forward. Mike slaps Aaron on the back. "We did it!" he says. Aaron crosses his arms. "You're not too bad!" he says.

Zebroad holds his hands out as tentacles extend from his body and launch forward. With two strokes of his Spin Sword, Emily slashes the tentacles down, than kneels down as Tosha slashes her Lance in a rightward stroke behind her, the slash cutting through the tentacles and striking at Zebroad. Tosha then comes forward and lunges her Lance forward, Zebroad grabbing it. "Going up!" Tosha says as she lifts the Nighlok over her head and as she sends the Nighlok sailing, Emily jumps up and in a rightward stroke, she hits the Nighlok at her left before landing and flipping forward, joining up with Tosha. The Nighlok falls down and Emily holds up her Ape Disc as she attaches it to her Spin Sword. Tosha grips her Bio Lance with both hands. "Spin Sword!" Emily says. She spins her disc that glows yellow as it charges. Tosha spins her Lance in a clockwise movement as she charges it, the blade glowing. "Super Seismic Swing!" Emily calls out as she slashes her blade across in a rightward stroke. Tosha calls out as she brings her Lance down in a downward slash, the two attacks coming together in a cross attack that pierces right through Zebroad, who groans as he turns to the left and then falls to his knees, falling forward in a fiery explosion. Emily clenches her left fist in excitement, then wraps her left arm in Tosha's right arm as she jumps up. "WE DID IT!" she says. "YAY!" Tosha just nods. "Yeah." she says.

"DAMN YOU!" Teraxu says as he holds up his arms and fires two energy blasts forward. Jordan quickly jumps out of the way and open fires rapidly at Teraxu with her Jet Blasters, knocking him back. John and Antonio run up. Antonio takes out his Barracuda Blade's disc and attaches it. John holds out his Sky Swords as they glow. "Time for the finisher!" he says. "Right!" Antonio and Jordan says. John holds his arms out. "Sky Swords!" he says. "Winger Mode!" Then he launches up in the air, taking flight. He flies straight up before turning upward, then zooming down. Antonio grabs onto his right foot and Jordan on his left. John takes a nosedive at Teraxu. "Go!" he says. "Barracuda Blade!" Antonio says as he lets go. He dives at Teraxu. "Super Barracuda Bite!" he says as he sweeps past Teraxu, striking him four times in a star shape. Then Jordan comes down and strikes at Teraxu with the front barrels of her Jet Blasters. Finally John comes down, and as he pulls up, he sweeps right past Teraxu, striking him hard as he passes by Teraxu on the right. John moves past and the three Rangers pose as Teraxu groans, looking up and falling forward as he vanishes in a fiery explosion. Jordan launches herself up. "ALRIGHT!" she says. "WE DID IT!" She puts her arms on John and Antonio's shoulders as she skips in place. Antonio just holds up his Barracuda Blade. "That's what I call. . .FANTASTICO!" he says excitedly. John just looks away. "Hm!" he says in satisfaction.

Jayden and Colt get knocked back from an attack, falling to the ground and groaning. Ackulos laughs as he moves his sword to his side. "You two bore me with your pathetic limits!" he says. The two get up. "You think this is our limit?!" Jayden asks. "We'll show you even more power than!" Colt says. Jayden holds up the Shiba Fire Disc. Colt holds up his right fist with his Battlizer Morpher already locked on. He hits the switch. "Battlizer Mode!" he says. "Power up!" Jayden attaches the disc to his Shark Sword and spins it. "Shogun Mode!" he says. "Power of the Ancestors!" and the camera tracks them around as they are both shown transforming, Colt going to his Battlizer Final Mode as the armor appears over his Bio Figther Mode. Jayden's Shogun Mode features Samurai-like armor, with shoulder pads and a large gold emblem locked on his helmet. His sword transforms to a black one with a foldable edge. Then Jayden takes out the Bullzooka and as the horns on the end fold up, he attaches it to the end of his Mega Blade. "Shogun Spear!" he says as he completes it, and holds it forward. The two powered up Red Rangers stand firm as they hold their weapons forward. Ackulos holds his sword up. "Try me!" he says. The two Red Rangers charge forward. Jayden comes forth first, bringing his Shogun Spear in an upward slash, striking Ackulos upward before bringing his Shogun Spear to his left and slashing across in a rightward stroke. Then Colt comes forward, bringing his Battlizer's sword in a downward strike before striking Ackulos across two times, first from the left than the right before throwing a spinning heel at Ackulos, knocking him back.

Ackulos groans as the two Red Rangers stand together, the other eleven Rangers running up to meet them. Ackulos looks on. "Damn you!" he says. "Now for the finisher!" John says. "Right!" Colt says. The thirteen Rangers prepare their weapons, each pulling away as the Rangers line up with their matching color. First Colt and Jayden hold up the Battlizer's sword and Shogun Spear, Kevin spins his Dragon Disc on his Spin Sword as Riley holds up his Bio Crossbow, Mia spins her Turtle Disc on her Spin Sword as Shelby holds up her Bio Sniper, Mike spins his Bear Disc on his Spin Sword as Aaron grips his Bio Axe on his right side with both hands, Emily spins her Ape Disc on her Spin Sword as Tosha spins her Bio Lance clockwise, Antonio crosses his arms together as he holds his Barracuda Blade at the ready while John crosses his two Sky Swords together, and taking up the very rear is Jordan as she spins her two Jet Blasters on her fingers. "Bio Force Samurai Scramble!" the Rangers all call out as they prepare their weapons. Jordan aims her blasters forward then fires, then Antonio spins around as he slashes diagonally with his Barracuda Blade as John sweeps both his arms in opposite directions for a cross slash, then Emily and Tosha slash their weapons across and down respectively as they make a cross, Mike and Aaron slash diagonally in opposite directions to make an "X" slash attack, Mia slashes across as Shelby fires her Bio Sniper, Kevin slashes across as well as Riley shoots fire arrows, and to complete the attack, Colt and Jayden make their attacks. "Bio Battle Strike!" Colt calls out. "Shogun Strike!" Jayden says and the two throw cross slash attacks with their weapons after pulling their weapons back and bringing their weapons forward, Jayden in a leftward stroke and Colt the same with a rightward stroke.

As the two strikes zoom forward, they connect with all the other attacks, all combining together to form a gold-colored buzzsaw-like slash that rotates slowly, the attack coming forward and piercing right through Ackulos' body. Ackulos drops his sword and retreats as he clutches his stomach. He reaches forward, groaning as the Rangers all look forward. "I. . .I w-w-won't let it end here!" he says in between groans, then he screams as he falls forward and vanishes in a fiery explosion, the Rangers looking on.

At the Bio Base, Dawson, Maddox, Jii and Lauren all look on and Dawson and Maddox smile. "They did it!" Maddox says. Ji shakes his head. "No." he says. "He still has his Mega Monster form." Maddox and Dawson look back. "A Nighlok has a Mega Monster form that they transform to when they die." Lauren explains.

The smoke clears and Ackulos stands, groaning as he looks like he's only barely alive. The Rangers all gasp. "You won't beat me that easily Rangers!" he says. Jayden looks on. "You can't win Ackulos!" he says. Ackulos laughs. "I've waited for two years for this day to come Red Ranger!" he says. "I won't fail so easily!" "How do you expect to defeat us then?!" Mike asks. Ackulos laughs. "Just watch me!" he says and he holds out his hands and growls.

Near the battleground, the water from the Sanzu River suddenly starts rising rapidly as it sweeps across a mountain. The Rangers all look on and gasp in shock. "What's going on?" Mike asks. "I don't know!" Jayden says. Laughing maniacally, Ackulos holds out his arms as the Sanzu River water flows around him. He growls as his body starts mutating. The Rangers all gasp. Claws extend from his hands, and spikes extend all over his body. Then his body starts glowing as his body suddenly enlarges.

The Rangers all look up and gasp. "His Mega Monster!" Jayden says. "But how did he do that?!" Antonio asks. Ackulos laughs. "This was my plan all along!" he says. "But having the Red Ranger bring in more Sanzu River water, I was able to draw in more power! Now at my peak of power, I will destroy this world and avenge the death of Master Xandred once and for all!" He draws his sword and slashes at the Rangers, who all jump out of the way. Then Ackulos turns around and starts moving toward the city. "He's heading straight for the city!" Shelby says. "We have to stop him!" Colt takes out his Morpher. "We need the Zords Colonel!" he says.

Inside the Zord Holding Bay, all fourteen Zords deploy. " _LAUNCH SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces.

Colt jumps into his Bio Speeder and he, Riley, Aaron and John all engage their Morphers to their control panels. "Activate Ultrazord!" Colt says. He, Riley and Aaron hit the "*" keys on their Morphers while John hits the combination button on his. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces and the final shot of the Bio Ultrazord sequence is shown as the Bio Voyager's front attaches to the chest and the blades of the Flyer Chopper attach to the head. As this happens, the seven Rangers are shown arriving in the cockpit as they call out "Bio Ultrazord!" The Bio Ultrazord stands against its enemy, holding out the Bio Force Megazord Saber. Ackulos laughs. "Impressive!" he says. "But not nearly enough!" He snaps his fingers, and suddenly, from the ground, ten Giant Moogers appear from the ground, some of them wielding two-pronged spears. The Bio Force Rangers all gasp as they see them. "They can grow too?!" Shelby asks. "No matter!" John says. "We'll just defeat them too!" "Right!" Colt says. "Get them!" Ackulos says as he points forward. The Giant Moogers charge forward. Moving slowly, the Bio Ultrazord manages to barely strike down one, but as it brings it's sword up, two more strike at its chest with their spears. Then two more come in and grab it by its two sides. The Bio Force Rangers all groan. "They got us in a lock!" Aaron groans. Ackulos laughs. "Now for the finisher!" he says and he draws his sword from its sheath as he slashes it in a rightward stroke, sending an energy slash at the Bio Ultrazord and hitting it. The cockpit shutters violently as the Rangers groan.

The Samurai Rangers look up. "We got to help them!" Emily says. Jayden nods. "Right!" he says. "Let's Mega Morph!" "Right!" the Samurai Rangers call out. Jayden holds up the Black Box, Antonio holds up his Samurai Morpher and the others hold up their Folding Zords in folded mode. "Mega Mode Power!" they all call out. A shot of the eleven Samurai Zords coming is shown, followed by the shots of the Samurai Gigazord sequence. "Ultimate Samurai Combination!" the Rangers call out. Then a shot of them arriving in the cockpit is shown as they enter Mega Mode and insert their Mega Blades into the control panels. Jayden retains Shogun Mode while the other five have entered the Super Mega Mode with the white areas over their armor. The entire Samurai Gigazord sequence is shown. "Samurai Gigazord!" they all call out. "We are United!"

Ackulos laughs. "You are finished!" he says, but as he prepares for another attack, the Giant Mooger on the right of the Bio Ultrazord gets slashed down. The Bio Force Rangers all look to the right. "That's enough!" Jayden's voice calls out as the Samurai Gigazord comes up. Then the Bio Force Rangers look over to their left as the LightZord, now in Megazord mode with its newly-attached arms and legs, comes in and grabs the other Giant Mooger, punching it in the stomach before throwing a roundhouse kick with its right foot. "Alright!" Antonio says. "Nice one LZ!" he says. The Samurai Gigazord looks to the Bio Ultrazord. "You guys okay?" Jayden asks. "Yeah!" Colt says. "Thanks!" As several Giant Moogers gather in front of him, Ackulos groans. "Now you're all together again!" he says. In front of him, the Bio Ultrazord and Samurai Gigazord stand side-by-side as the Light Megazord stands in front of it. "Let's go guys!" Colt calls out. "RIGHT!" all other twelve Rangers say. Ackulos points forward. "Get them!" he says. And as the Giant Moogers move forward, the Light Megazord charges forward as the other Megazords move slowly forward.

The Light Megazord ducks at two blows that come at it from the front, then turns around with a roundhouse kick with its right foot, knocking its two attackers back, then parrying another blow at its left, throwing another karate chop in the stomach with its left hand.

The Samurai Gigazord slashes upward first on its left than right, slashing down two Giant Moogers. "Let's claw these guys to shreds!" Antonio says as he pushes forward on his stick, and the claws on the shoulders extend forward, striking two Giant Moogers down. "Tiger Drill Charge!" Jayden says, and the Samurai Gigazord throws two punches with its two drills, knocking down a few more.

The Bio Ultrazord slashes across in a rightward stroke, slashing down two Moogers on its left, then slashes to its left, slashing down another. "Lasers!" Aaron calls out, and the Megazord raises its two fists and fires lasers from its two cannons, shooting down a number of Moogers in front of it.

Ackulos gasps as he looks forward, the three Megazords coming together. "How are you all suddenly stronger?!" he asks. "Let's finish this!" Jayden says. "Do your thing LZ!" Antonio says and the Light Megazord holds its arms out as a series of discs launches from it in its Scattershot attack. Ackulos groans as he takes the hits and gets knocked back. "Ultimate Samurai Slash!" the Samurai Rangers call out. "Saber full power!" the Bio Force Rangers call out. The two Megazords slash their swords at Ackulos the Bio Force Megazord in a rightward slash, and the Samurai Gigazord in a diagonal slash. Ackulos groans again as he takes the hit. "Now for the finisher!" Jayden says. "Right!" Colt says. A split screen shot is shown as the Bio Ultrazord glows as it charges to full power as the Samurai Gigazord sweeps its sword around, the eleven Power Symbols of each Zord appearing before being absorbed inside. Colt points forward. "Full power!" he calls out and the Bio Ultrazord holds its arms out as the energy spirits of the Bio Force Megazord, Bio Battle Megazord, Bio Flyer Megazord and Bio Voyager Megazord appear, each striking at Ackulos, who groans as he takes the hits. Then Jayden pushes forward on his Mega Blade. "Shogun Ranger! Fire!" he calls out. "Symbol Power! Mega Strike!" the Samurai Rangers call out as the revolving laser cannon on the head of the Samurai Gigazord glows, charging up before firing. The Bio Force Rangers point forward. "FIRE!" they call out, and the Bio Ultrazord holds out its arms as it fires its full power blast from its chest. The two energy blast attacks come together and strike at Ackulos, who groans as he vanishes behind an explosion. The Rangers all look on. "WE DID IT!" Shelby says. But John looks forward. "Wait a minute!" he says. As the smoke clears, Ackulos walks forward. "Not enough!" he says. "Not nearly enough!" The Rangers all gasp. "This guy just doesn't die!" Aaron says. Ackulos laughs. "Now it is time for your final defeat!" he says. He holds up his sword, and lightning starts striking hit sword as a black energy orb appears over his sword. The Rangers all gasp. Ackulos laughs, then he points his sword forward. "Take this!" he says and the orb zooms forward and hits the three Megazords, blowing all three of them back.

Sparks fly from the Megazords' cockpits and the Rangers all groan as the cockpits shutter violently. The Megazords all fall back and everyone groans. Ackulos laughs. "Have you finally realized that there is no hope!" he asks. "No matter what you do, the Nighlok will always rise again!" The Megazords all stand up, smoke coming from them. "That's one thing that will never happen!" Colt says. "He's right!" Kevin says. "We're defenders of this Earth!" Jayden says. "All thirteen of us!" Colt continues. "So no matter what happens, even if we have no options, no matter what the obstacles, we will never. . .GIVE UP!" Ackulos laughs. "Cute!" he says. "Now for the. . .huh?!" he says as light suddenly starts surrounding the Zords. The Rangers all look down as their cockpits start shining. "Huh?!" they all say. "What's going on?!" Jayden asks. The communicator goes off. "Rangers come in?!" Maddox's voice says. Colt holds his right hand up to his wrist. "Can you hear me Rangers?" Ji's voice calls out. "Yes Mentor!" Jayden says. "We read you!" "I've been doing a scan on your Megazords!" Maddox says, "Your energy readings are off the charts! Its like you've unlocked a new. . .symbol power! The Samurai Rangers' Symbol Power has been added to power booster! If my calculations are correct, you should be able to combine all your Zords together!" "What?!" Jayden asks. "That would be so cool!" Jordan says. "I'm sending you the code Colt!" "Right!" Colt says. "Jayden you know what to do!" Ji says. "Right!" Jayden says.

Both Colt and John engage their Morphers to the control panel, John inserting the Bio Voyager Tag into his Morpher as well, and Colt hits the "*" key on his Morpher while John hits the combination button on his. " _COMBINATION SYSTEM ACTIVATED!_ " the voice announces. Colt goes first, pressing the number keys on his Morpher, the voice announcing the names of the corresponding Zords as he does. " _SPEEDER! SUB! JET! HAULER! RACER! TANK! SAW! BOMBER! CANNON! DRILL!_ " John continues as he rotates the dial on his Morpher, the final four Zords' numbers appearing on his Morpher's LCD as he does. " _FLYER JET! FLYER CHOPPER! BLACKBIRD ZORD! VOYAGER!_ "

Then the Samurai Rangers begin their part, drawing the Power Symbols for each of their Zords while Antonio generates his. They all call out their Zords' names. "Lion Folding Zord! Tiger Zord! Bull Zord!" Jayden says. "Dragon Folding Zord! Swordfish Zord!" Kevin says. "Turtle Folding Zord!" Mia says. "Bear Folding Zord! Beetle Zord!" Mike says. "Ape Folding Zord!" Emily says. "Claw Zord! Octo Zord! Light Zord!" Antonio says. Then the six strike the Power Symbols.

Colt hits the "#" key on his Morpher while John hits the activation switch on his. " _ULTIMATE COMBINATON!_ " the voice calls out. Jayden draws the kanji symbol for "Combine!" and all eleven Rangers call out "Megazord Combination!"

Standing together, the Bio Ultrazord, Samurai Gigazord, and Light Megazord all disappear in a bright flash of golden light, Ackulos shielding his eyes. Then the light vanishes and he looks forward. "What is this?!" he asks. In front of him, a new combination has been formed. The Samurai Rangers' Samurai Battle Cannon stands. Right behind it is the Bio Ultrazord as its main wielder. On the left is the Claw Battlezord holding its side, and the Light Megazord kneels in front holding it at the very front. On the right, the Bull Megazord holds the Samurai Battle Cannon's side and the Samurai Megazord kneels in front of it holding it at the front. Flashes of light appear in the Bio Ultrazord's cockpit and suddenly vanish as the Samurai Rangers appear inside. Each of the Samurai Rangers stand behind the Ranger of the matching color. Everyone looks around. "WOW!" Jordan says. "COOL!" "Alright Jayden!" Colt says as he looks back. "Colt!" Jayden says. "OH YEAH!" Aaron and Mike say as they high five. Then everyone looks forward. "Let's go guys!" Colt says. "RIGHT!" They all say. The Bio Ultrazord grips the back of the Samurai Battle Cannon and the Rangers look forward. A target sensor is shown as a gold circle appears and starts shrinking, locking onto Ackulos. The upper left corner shows the power at full as the words TARGET LOCKED appear. "Shogun Ranger!" Jayden calls out. "FIRE!" "BIO SYMBOL POWER! BIO CANNON SCRAMBLE!" all thirteen Rangers call out and Colt pushes forward on his control sticks. Gold light starts appearing on the cannon and a huge energy blast erupts from the cannon. Ackulos growls. "Like Hell I'll die here!" he says, and aims his sword forward, a lightning blast erupting from it. The two blasts connect, creating an explosive force, from the connection. The two blasts fight. Ackulos' blast starts to zoom forward, him laughing. The thirteen Rangers all cry out battle cries. "FULL POWER!" they call out and in a battle cry, the Bio Ultrazord pushes forward, and the Battle Cannon's blast surges forward, breaking through Ackulos' blast and sweeping right through Ackulos, who gets blown away by the force. The Rangers all look forward. Ackulos drops his sword, red lightning emitting from him as he reaches forward and he clutches his stomach. "Samurai Rangers!" he says. "Bio Force Rangers! Don't think it ends here! As long as the Sanzu River exists. . .the Nighlok will never die!" He cries out as he falls forward in a fiery explosion.

As Ackulos disappears, the Sanzu River water starts lowering again and disappears back through the gap and into the Netherworld.

The Rangers all start cheering, but Antonio speaks up. "Hey everybody!" he calls out. "This calls for a clap of victory!" "A what?!" Aaron asks. "A clap of victory!" Antonio says. "And you guys join in too! Like this!" He holds his hands out and the Samurai Rangers do too. The Bio Force Rangers start to as well, following the suit. "Ready?!" Antonio says. "One! Two! Three!" And then together, all thirteen Rangers clap. "ALRIGHT!" Antonio says. As the cheering keeps going, Colt stands up and clasps hands with Jayden. A shot of the new Megazord combination posing is shown as Colt and Jayden speak simultaneously. "Samurai and Bio Force Rangers!" they say. "Victory is Ours!"

This cuts to Colt and Jayden as they walk over to the lake where the Sanzu River was, the lake completely normal now. The two smile. "We did it!" Colt says. "Yeah!" Jayden says. The two take hands. "Thank you for helping us!" Colt says. Jayden shakes his head. "No!" he says. "Thank you! For saving me!" Colt smiles and the two look back, the other Rangers, as well as Ji and Lauren, are standing opposite each other. "Kevin has something he wants to tell you." Ji says. He looks to Kevin, who just looks down. Mike nudges him a bit. "I'm sorry for what I said to you guys!" he says. "You may not be Samurai. . .but you guys are still pretty good!" He smiles. John smiles back. "Well. . ." he says, "I guess we were kind of rude too!" "Yeah John can be like that sometimes!" Aaron says. John looks at him in outrage. "HEY!" he says. "What do you mean by that?! You said some stuff too!" The Samurai Rangers all smile. "They're like family!" Mia says. Jordan holds John back and Tosha holds Aaron, but the two stop. Jayden and Colt look back and smile. "We really aren't that much different!" Mike says. "Yeah!" Jordan says, giggling a bit. The two Red Rangers walk over to join their teams.

"Well," Jayden says, "its about time we head back home!" The Samurai Rangers nod. "Good luck with the Syndicate!" Antonio says. "I'm sure this city's in good hands!" The Bio Force Rangers all smile, Shelby and Jordan giggling as they look at each other. Colt and Jayden smile at each other. "Bye then!" Colt says. Jayden nods and the two shake hands. Lauren puts her arm over Jayden. "Alright let's go then little bro!" she says. The Samurai Rangers start walking forward, everyone waving and saying goodbye. The Bio Force Rangers all look on as the Samurai Rangers, Lauren, and Jii walk away. Mike and Emily are holding hands again, Emily snuggling against Mike, Mia puts her arm around Kevin, as does Lauren with Antonio and Jayden and Ji are at the front.

The Bio Force Rangers all smile. "I have to say," Tosha says, "I didn't' like them at first! But the bond of a Samurai is pretty impressive!" Aaron nods. "Even if they are tragically old school compared to us!" Tosha chuckles a bit as she backhands Aaron on the right shoulder. Colt smiles. "Well," he says, "we'd better head home now too!" "Let's grab dinner on the way then!" Jordan says. "Okay!" Colt says. "That reminds me!" John says. "I wanted chicken wings! And I know just the place! Come on! I'll lead the way!" He starts running forward. "HEY WAIT!" Aaron says. "What do you mean?! Its my choice and I want steak!" He runs forward and meets John, the two beginning to argue in inaudible dialogue. "YOU ALWAYS WANT STEAK!" John says. "WELL YOU ALWAYS WANT CHICKEN WINGS!" Aaron refutes. The others smile and rush to join their teammates, the two continuing to argue, as the camera pans to the setting sun, the closing credits rolling over the Bio Force and Samurai theme songs.


End file.
